Unfaithful
by Jaspers Naughty2Shoes
Summary: Based on Naught bell Rock, Bella is to be married to a distant Edward, who never seems to have time for her when Jasper Edwards best friend, comes into the picture Bella quickly discovers something special in him and a torn Bella must choose between the 2
1. Chapter 1

Hola readers! please don't stone me to death for being gone for so long. I hope this story, the long awaited continuation of Naughty Bells Rock will make up for the time.

Disclaimer: *grumbles* I do not own Twilight nor the characters …. SM is one lucky ass woman lol

* * *

"Unfaithful" Chapter 1: The Southerner

From the time Edward popped the question, my life had changed drastically. I loved Edward, I really did, but we'd grown apart. It was as if he was constantly turning our relationship on and off at his convenience.

Sure, Edward was a good man; he was finishing medical school to become a doctor, just like his dad. We hardly ever argued, and most of all: he loved me…but we were missing something that I simply couldn't identify.

I would drive myself insane trying to fix our broken relationship before I lost him, but it seemed as if I were the only one trying here, and who wants to be in a relationship all by themselves?

"Bella, we're going to be late." His melodic voice rang, breaking me out of my thoughts. I glanced up to see him in front of the mirror, ready to go. I'd been sitting at the edge of the bed for Lord knows how long. Before I could answer him, he was out of the room with our bags. I took a deep breath and glanced at my reflection. I was wearing a simple black wrap dress with some Mary Jane's that my darling future sister-in-law sent me.

Tonight we were heading back to Washington to "officially" announce our engagement. Alice, Edward's twin, made it her duty to make it into such a huge fiesta, inviting everyone we'd ever known.

I simply hated these things, but somehow Alice convinced me to do it. She'd said that Edward hadn't seen some friends and family in a while and it would make him happy. She'd said to me, "You're such a loving fiancé, and you have to do this for him."

Edward was waiting patiently at the bottom of the steps watching the clock as I attempted to make my way down the steps without _Clumsy Bella_ making an appearance.

"Remind me to thank your sister properly for the outfit when I see her." I said once I made it down the stairs.

"You look beautiful, Love." He said, giving my cheek a quick peck before heading to the door. I followed behind as quickly as I could and into the car.

Edward and I both were admitted to Dartmouth and as a gift to the both of us, his parents bought us a house not too far from campus. They occasionally dropped by to spend a weekend now and then.

The flight to Washington was quiet. Once we landed, we rented a car and headed straight to Edward's parent's house. When we walked into the backyard everyone began cheering and clapping. Edward kissed my cheek and wrapped his arm around my waist. The first person to make it over to us was his older brother Emmett.

"Congratulations, Baby Sis, and good luck being married to such a prude." He whispered, hugging me, then punching Edward on the arm. Edward rubbed his arm and pouted.

"Hey Em." he grunted.

"I must say, you're lucky for getting Bella to say yes to-" He was cut off by an upset Esme.

"That's enough Emmett, be nice to your brother. It's his big day." Edward's mother, Esme scolded.

"Prissy pants." Emmett whispered, causing me to laugh.

"Oh Bella, you look gorgeous tonight. I'm so happy to see you." Esme said, hugging me with a bright smile on her face. "And congratulations to you two, I wish you all the happiness in the world." She finished, taking our hands and placing them together. Edward kissed his mother's cheek and thanked her. Then it was Carlisle's turn to congratulate us, and then he whisked Edward up to his study for a chat, leaving me all alone.

I took the time to take in the scenery and I was amazed at Alice's efforts. There was a tent with a stage and dance floor set up; the tables were candlelit with bouquets of wild orchids serving as the center pieces in hues of pink, purple, and white; the stage was set up in front of the lake, giving the event a very intimate aura.

"Bella!" Alice squeaked.

"Hey Ali, you really outdid yourself tonight." I said sincerely.

"Really? You mean you like it?" She asked, her emerald eyes wide like two saucers.

"Thanks for talking me into it." I replied.

"Oh Bella," she said, hugging me tightly. "You're the best, and I can't wait until you become my sister-in-law."

"Uhhhh… me either." I replied, not knowing how to respond to her.

"Oh, I have to go check on the cake! Sit here and I'll be right back." Before I could reply she'd taken off into the house.

I sat down at the empty table and began fiddling with the centerpiece.

"Looks like you're having a blast, Darlin'." A hypnotic voice rang out, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"It's not really my thing." I replied, watching as he sat across from me. His silky, golden hair was cropped and he was wearing a button up shirt with a pair of slacks and leather boots. His lips seemed so soft, and his eyes left me breathless with just one look. He was beautiful…and I was in trouble.

"That makes two of us" he replied with the sexiest smirk I'd ever seen. I was having an internal panic attack just from a simple smile. He made me nervous and I had no idea why; my palms were clammy, my mouth was dry, and my heart was beating out of control.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I'm Jasper, by the way, Darlin'."

"I'm Bella." I replied. Jasper arched an eyebrow as his lips curled into a seductive smile.

"Bella is a beautiful name." I had to look away to hide my shame. My panties were so soaked and I was worried if it would leave a mark. All I could think about was how juicy his lips looked; how badly I yearned to feel them all over my body.

_Bella you're engaged to Edward…..dammit_. He was making me secretly regret that decision.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable." He said, breaking me out of my thoughts once more, his smile at bit mischievous.

"Huh…oh…n-n-no you're not." I stammered, wanting to shoot myself. I heard a chuckle come from him and he quickly began to cough to try to hide his amusement. I downed the rest of my wine.

"You know, you don't have to lie to me. If I make you feel uncomfortable, then I am truly sorry…I just couldn't help myself." I smiled, finally looking up at him. I didn't stand a chance against his Southern Charm.

"It's fin-"

"Oh good! The two of you have met already." Alice squeaked, sitting on his lap. Jasper's face was priceless.

"Bella, this is Jazz, my future husband and Edward's best friend. Jazz, this is Bella, Edward's fiancée." I wanted to curl into a deep, dark hole and die. I took a glance at him to see he was watching me in amazement. His jaw was slightly open. Alice giggled and shut his mouth.

"Jazz, it's not polite to stare. Say something to the Guest of Honor, don't be rude." She scolded.

"Uhhh… congratulations? " He paused, and then began laughing to himself. "Edward is one lucky bastard." He sighed, shaking his head.

"Bella, please excuse his manners, his mother died when he was ten." She said, leaning over and whispering.

"Really, Alice?" Jasper asked, offended. He pushed her off his lap, his face hard as he watched her.

"What? It's the truth." She shrugged.

"So you two are dating?" I asked, feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah." Alice replied.

"No." Jasper answered at the same time, clearly irritated.

"Wait…which one is it?" Why was I so interested?

"Ugh! OK, no we're not dating…yet!" She exclaimed in frustration. "But one day we will, I had a dream about it. I had ring and all." She continued matter-of-factly. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Do you feel my pain right now?" He asked. I couldn't help but giggle as Alice stared at her vacant finger.

"One day, Jasper, you will learn to love me. You'll see." She said, getting up and kissing his cheek. "You two play nice while I'm gone." She said before walking away.

"This is why I avoid these things." He grumbled, downing his glass of wine, and then eyeing the bar.

"Would you like a drink, Darlin'? I see your glass is empty."

"Um… a glass of chardonnay would be great."

"Coming right up." He said, winking before walking away.

"Hey, there you are." Edward stated, almost startling me. "Are you enjoying yourself, Love?" He smiled and sat beside me.

"Yes."

"Here you go, Darlin'." Jasper said with a bright smile.

"Thank you, Jasper." I replied.

"Jasper…what are you doing here?" Edward asked, standing up. Jasper walked over and they hugged.

"I'm back." Jasper replied.

"The last I heard you were in Iraq and wouldn't be back until next year." Edward said incredulous, as he sized him up. Edward sat back down and wrapped his arm around me. Jasper shook his head and chuckled in response.

"I was discharged. Been back home for the last two weeks."

"Well, where are you staying?" Edward asked.

"At the old ranch I'm-" He began, but cut off as Edward shook his head.

"Why don't you come stay with us? I'll pull some strings at the hospital and get you a job."

"Sure. As long as your little lady doesn't mind." Jasper answered, looking at me with a smile. There was a long pause as they stared at me.

"Why not?"I answered. Edward smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Isn't she amazing?" Edward asked Jasper.

"You're one lucky ass bastard." Jasper replied, raising his glass of Jack before drinking it.

Not long after that, Alice took the stage and presented a PowerPoint presentation on why Edward and I were so perfect for each other, then dinner was served. Once the main course was cleared, everyone headed to the dance floor.

"Ain't no sense in pouting, Darlin'." Jasper said, stretching his hand out. I quickly shook my head, terrified.

"I can't dance." I stated.

Jasper laughed. "Aww… come on, Darlin', before Alice prances her little ass over here."

"No, I seriously can't dance." I said, shaking my head once more.

"I bet you can. Dancing is all about having the right partner." He quickly glanced at Edward then bent down so close that his lips grazed my searing ear. He smelled like vanilla musk with a hint of citrus and honey, a scent that I could never get enough of.

"And judging from what I see, you haven't found him yet." I was speechless as I felt a chill down my spine. "Come on." He said pulling me to my feet. "And take off your shoes." I quickly obeyed and followed him onto the dance floor. Jasper had a smirk on his face as he took my hand, placed the other on the small of my back, then pulled me to him, lifting me onto his feet and began dancing, just as graceful as the rest of the Cullens. I couldn't help but smile.

"_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
__I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me"_

He sang softly in my ear, turning me to mush.

"You know, this is cheating." I said once the song was over. Jasper didn't reply; he seemed distant. I stepped off his feet to put some distance between us; his scent was driving me insane. I began to laugh.

"Alright, fine." He said, pulling me to him once more. "Just don't think about it, Darlin'. Just follow my every move." He said as we began moving slowly. Once I got the hang of it, we began to move to the beat. I couldn't help the grin on my face.

"I'm dancing!" I exclaimed.

"Like I said, it's all about having the right partner." He replied, dipping me. I was speechless as I became lost in his ocean blue eyes.

"You're beautiful, Jasper." I said without thinking.

"You don't even know me, Bella." He replied harshly. I stopped dancing and looked him in the eye.

"That hard façade you're trying to portray doesn't fool me. The Jasper I see just wants to be loved and understood." He was about to say something but was cut off as Edward approached us.

"Come on, Love, time to go." Edward interrupted. Jasper still had his grip on me, so I kissed his cheek, wiggled out of his grip, and walked over to my fiancé to say my goodbyes. Every so often, I glanced over to see Jasper watching, standing on the spot where I'd left him.

* * *

A/N:

So as you can see I'm back! I'm so sorry for leaving but I just had to. I hope you all can accept my apology. I've missed ff sooooooo much and just couldn't wait to get this out!

I just want to say thank you to my incredible beta VegaTenshi for being so darn awesome and helping make this chap the best it can be. She also picked the song which is here without you by 3 Doors Down.

The other person I'd like to thank is Wendy, for giving me the motivation. I love you hun!

There now I'm done, I'll shut up and allow you to write a review :). If you do I'll send a teaser of hot naked Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thank you all so much for the reviews, I'm glad you like it! Once again thank you to my super beta the lovely VegaTenshi.

Disclaimer: *mumbles* I don't own blah blah blah

Now I'll shut up and have you read.

* * *

"Unfaithful: Chapter 2: The beginning of the end"

It was Monday morning and all I could think about was seeing him again. I had no idea why I was so drawn to him. It was as if it was some sick joke my mind was in on. I laid in bed trying to gather my thoughts as Edward slept beside me. He seemed so peaceful, like there wasn't a care in the world.

Once the alarm went off, Edward wrapped his arm around me and hugged me close to him.

"Edward I have to get up." I protested, trying to wiggle my way off the bed.

"No, just stay in bed with me." He replied, his eyes closed and a sweet smile etched on his face.

"I have classes." I answered, giving up and laying with him. The more I wiggled the tighter he held me to him. "And besides, your friend is coming today." I heard a grumble come from Edward as he flipped over onto his back. I kissed his lips.

"What time do you get off?" I asked.

"7am." He replied.

_A whole night alone with him._ Naughty Bella was elated.

"Should I pick him up from the airport?"

"Yea, I'll have him call you later."He said, rolling to face me. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I love you." I whispered before getting up and heading to the bathroom to get ready.

_A whole night alone with Jasper!_ I tried my best to keep a firm grip on my thoughts, but as the seconds ticked away I couldn't help it.

I began humming the song he sang to me the other night, as the whole night replayed in my mind.

This was beyond sickening. I was fantasizing about my fiancé's best friend constantly, and there was no way of stopping it.

For the whole time I was on campus, I was in a Jasper daze. Every single detail that had to do with him was on my mind as I stared at the clock anxiously waiting for four pm.

Once class was over I headed over to the grocery store to pick up some things for dinner. I was planning on cooking my favorite, Garlic chicken stew with mashed potatoes. On my way home to drop off the groceries my phone went off. I looked at it to see I had a new text message from Edward with Jasper's flight information. I had about an hour and a half before he would arrive. I peered into the rearview mirror and nearly shit myself. I looked like a zombie on crack. I had to get home fast. I ignored the speed limit for the rest of the ride home.

Once home, I nearly ran into the house, kicking my shoes off in the doorway, and rushed into the kitchen with the bags of groceries. I began prepping for dinner as quickly as I could, then ran up the stairs to take a shower and change clothes, settling on a baby doll top and jeans.

This man was driving me insane and the bad part was he wasn't even here yet. I got to the airport a half an hour late. Jasper was leaning up against a podium waiting. I coolly stopped in front of him and rolled down my window.

"Hey there sexy, need a lift?" I asked, watching his face light up.

"Took you long enough, Darlin', what on earth were you doing?" He asked, throwing his suitcase in the backseat and jumping in beside me. That smell… I took a deep breath, allowing his scent to fill me.

"Edward texted me your information only an hour ago and I was starting on dinner." I replied, although it was half true.

"Oh, well in that case, Darlin', I'm not mad." He answered with a cunning smile. I simply looked at the road and drove off. It was silent in the car for a while, but I could feel his eyes on me, and then the darn song came on.

"Jesse is a friend yea I know he's been a good friend of mine

But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define

Jesse's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine

And she's watching him with those eyes

And she's loving him with that body I just know it

And he's holding her in his arms late at night

You know, I wish I had Jesse's girl-"

I nearly choked after hearing that. I quickly turned the radio off and looked at Jasper, who seemed amused.

"What a song." He said after a moment. I laughed nervously, desperately trying to think of something to change the conversation.

"So what time does Eddikans come home?"

"He's working the night shift, so he'll back at seven."

"In the morning?" He asked in disbelief, I simply shook my head.

"Well that's no good, you always by yourself." He stated.

"Well after a while you tend to get used to it." I said with a shrug, pulling into our drive way.

"So what do you do for fun then?" He asked after I shut off the engine.

"Read, hang out by the lake." Jasper just shook his head and got out the car.

"Now I know why I'm here." He said under his breath. "His clueless ass th-" the rest I just couldn't make out. I gave him a quick tour of the house and left him to get settled while I cooked dinner.

"Something smells like my momma's cooking." That velvet voice seemed to shake the very core of me. I turned to watch as he took a seat at the island and watched me as I finished up.

"Are you hungry?" I asked before tasting the stew.

"You bet I am, it's been Lord knows how long since I had a home cooked meal." He said, watching my every move as I turned off the stove and pull out the plates, setting up our dinner.

Once done I turned to him and smiled with my glass raised. "Bon appétit." Our glasses clanged and we dug in.

"So tell me Bella, and be honest with me, you're not happy with Edward are you?" I nearly choked at his accusation.

"I beg your pardon, Jasper, Edward's and my relationship is none of your business." I said, looking at him in shock. I don't know why I was so offended. Mostly everyone thought we were the perfect couple.

"Need I remind you Bella, Edward is my best friend, so yes it sort of is my business." He paused and took a sip of wine and continued. "I know how uptight he can be, and judging from your laid back demeanor, I know it has to be an issue." I was becoming irritated.

"Who made you the Relationship Guru?" I grumbled and stuffed a forkful of food in my mouth. Jasper laughed and continued to stare at me.

"Ok yes, dammit, I'm not happy in our relationship. There's something missing and … I just don't know how to fix it." I admitted. Jasper smiled triumphantly and gestured me to go on. I took a deep breath. "I've been driving myself crazy trying everything I can think of to make our relationship work, but it doesn't." Jasper was silent for a moment as he mulled over what was said.

"Tell me Bella, what annoys you most about Edward?" He asked.

_Where do I even begin?_

"Ok for instance at the party, he didn't ask me if I was ok with you staying with us. He never asks for my opinion…it's as if it doesn't matter to him. It's like I'm a child, and he's my father." I ranted without pausing to take a breath. I never got the chance to talk to someone about my relationship with Edward; most girls thought I was crazy to complain.

"Yeah, Edward is a control freak. He's got his whole family wrapped around his finger, minus Emmett." Was his reply.

"I-I- just don't know what to do. I feel like if I don't fix whatever it is, I'm gonna end up losing him." I said on the brink of tears. Jasper pulled me into his strong arms and soothingly rubbed my back.

"Everything is going to be just fine, Darlin', don't you worry your pretty little head."

A few days had passed since Jasper's arrival, and I had to admit, it was comforting to have someone to talk to. He made me feel so comfortable to the point that we could talk about anything, especially sex.

Jasper had given me an idea to take Edward away to Maine for a relaxing weekend. Finals were coming up soon and he was so stressed out.

Everything was all set and I even paid a visit to Fredericks of Hollywood as a bonus treat. For the past four years that we had been dating we'd never had sex. He would always express how much he loved me and wanted to wait until we were married to take it to the next level. Neither of us were virgins, Edward admitted to losing his virginity to his ex, Tanya whom I'd met several times. I on the other hand lost it to my first boyfriend, Jacob.

Once upon arrival Edward and I had brunch at a four star restaurant, then headed to the spa for a relaxing massage. Throughout the whole experience he kept asking "What's the special occasion?"

At one point I lost it. "Will you just relax and enjoy it!" I yelled in frustration. Edward's head shot up with a look of disbelief etched on his face. I immediately felt a wave of guilt as I apologized over and over.

"I'm sorry Edward I …I just want you to relax this weekend. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Your right, Love, and I'm sorry. I will try my best to relax." He said, taking my hand.

Once the massage was over we headed back to the hotel room. I decided to take a shower and test out my new clothes. I threw on the black lace bra and panties then decided to throw on my robe and said a silent prayer that my plan would work.

Once I stepped out, I noticed Edward looking so beautiful, in bed reading one of his father's old medical journals. A low growl erupted in my chest as I switched over to Plan B, and grabbed my lotion. I opened my robe and began to lotion my legs.

"So did you enjoy today?" I asked, watching his reaction in the mirror.

"It was just what the doctor ordered, Love. Thank you." He said flicking the page, never looking away. Right about now, I wanted to raid our library and burn those wretched books. I sighed and walked up to his side of the bed.

"Could you lotion my back for me, it feels a bit dry." I asked, taking off the robe and throwing it on the bed watching his every move. He laid the book on the nightstand and picked up the lotion.

It was odd how his touch did absolutely nothing to me. No excitement …nothing. Once he was finished, he kissed my cheek and handed me my robe. Surely I wasn't in the mood anymore. I simply went into my suitcase and threw on my nightgown and went straight to bed. The whole weekend was a waste and just a plain disappointment. Edward knew something was wrong but never asked, which added fuel to the already blazing fire. The whole drive home we said nothing to each other.

Once in the house, Jasper came and greeted us in nothing but a pair of cargo shorts and a T-shirt that showcased his guns. I was far too upset to admire them.

"Welcome back, how was the romantic getaway?" He asked wiggling his eyebrow.

"Cold and dead." I grumbled, heading to the library. My first thought was to burn those stupid journals, but I knew it was wrong. I yelled in frustration and threw a copy of Wuthering Heights across the room. I was at my wits end with him.

EPOV:

Romantic getaway? Was that what this whole weekend was about? Oh Edward, how could you be so stupid. The sexy nightgowns, the champagne and strawberries. No wonder she was so upset. I wouldn't want to talk to me either.

"I blew it, didn't I?" I asked my oldest friend. I was glad he was here. I knew that he could be good company for my Bella while I was at school and work. Honestly, ever since we moved here I noticed how distant she was becoming. I figured it was because of her loneliness and figured if I popped the question to her, she would be happy. And it did work …until now. I sure was in the dog house now.

"Edward, you need to wake up. Bella isn't like Tanya, she's capable of making her own choices, and you need to be with her in every way. Including sexually." He said poking me in the chest.

"How do you know we don't have sex?" As soon as it was out, I regretted it. Jasper laughed and shook his head muttering to himself. The Middle East made him crazy.

"You have a whole lot to learn about women, a whole lot." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair roughly in frustration.

"It's only a matter of time before I lose her, Jasper. I can literally feel her slipping away. No matter how hard I try-"

Jasper's expression stopped me in my tracks. "Try? You try? Edward, you're not even making an effort. You don't even kiss her!" He yelled. What the hell does he know?

"I do kiss her!" I yelled back. Jasper chuckled.

"Kissing her on the cheek doesn't count. I don't even blame her for being bored. There's no excitement, no thrill. She's just lonely." His eyes seemed distant as he stared at nothing in particular. I sighed.

"So how do I fix this?" I asked. I felt so lost, to the point where I had no sense of direction.

"Make her feel special, make love to her…that might buy you a week or two to get your shit together."

"But-" I began to protest, but jasper shook his head.

"But nothing. You better march your ass on up the stairs before she starts seeking what she needs from someone else." He said sternly pushing me towards the stairs. I began walking but stopped.

"What now, Cullen?" He asked. I felt a bit embarrassed.

"Could …could you leave? I don't think I'll be able to do… it with you here." Jasper nearly died of laughter. He was literally on the bottom step, pounding it as he laughed.

"I'm sorry man." He said calming down. "An hour should me more than enough time." He said heading towards his room, but stopped. "You're lucky you're my best friend." He yelled and continued on.

I took a deep breath and headed upstairs. Bella was in the bedroom mumbling half sentences to herself while unpacking. I was nervous as hell. I'd never seen Bella this upset before.

"Love?" no answer. "Those are some nice lingerie, are they new?" Bella rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom locking the door behind her. Now what? How was I gonna get out of this? "Bella, my love, can we talk?" I asked, knocking on the door. I could hear a grunt coming from the other side of the door as it flew open, bouncing off the wall and went to swing back, but I quickly stopped it and looked down at the one I loved so desperately. She stood there with pure rage in her eyes.

"Now you want to talk?" She yelled. "Tell you what, how about you talk to that stupid journal you love spending so much time with."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't realize a romantic weekend was what you wanted." Her eyes narrowed at me as she shook her head and began to laugh.

"I don't even know why I wasted my time and effort."

"Bella I said I was sorry. Could we please stop fighting and make up?" Shit I just made it worse. Dammit Edward. She peered at me like I had two heads.

"You know Edward, things don't magically happen just because you say so. I am utterly upset with you right now, and _I'm sorry_ isn't good enough. She walked pass me and down the stairs, leaving me shocked.

_I was screwed._

BPOV:

The nerve of him!

"Could we make up and stop fighting?" Can you stop acting like an ass? Ugh! My hands were literally shaking and I just couldn't bear to be in the same house with him another second. Thank God he was on duty tonight , so I decided to head down to the lake to clear my head. The sun was setting, giving the sky such beautiful hues of purple, pink and white. I was in awe. I sighed and laid back, only to see Jasper standing above me.

"I take it things didn't go so well, huh?"

"I'm done Jasper, I'm through trying." I said, barely above a whisper.

"You don't mean that, Bella." He said, sitting beside me.

"I do mean it, Jazz. Never in my life have I felt so rejected, embarrassed, and upset. He ignored me for the whole weekend. He hardly even looked at me." I broke down then, allowing the tears to fall. I had been holding it in all day. "I'm so done." I repeated. Jasper pulled me to his chest and allowed me to cry it out has he soothingly rubbed my back.

"Don't cry, Darlin', just give him another chance."

"So he can hurt me again?" I shivered with anger, but immediately calmed down as he caressed my face.

"Now you listen to me, Edward may be an ass sometimes, but he loves you, Bella, and you know he didn't ignore you on purpose."

"Yes, it might not have been on purpose but you have to understand. It's not the first time he's…rejected me." My voice quivered, ready to cry again. "It's as if I'm not good enough."

"Bella, that's ridiculous." He said, shaking his head.

"Is it really Jasper? I've tried putting on sexy lingerie, hell I've even tried going to bed naked, and all he's ever done is ignore me." Jasper was silent. "A woman shouldn't have to beg to be touched, Jasper." I finished.

"Your right, Darlin'." He replied. There was a comfortable silence for a while as we watched the sky turn dark.

"So what are you gonna do?" He asked.

"I don't know." My mind was a mess right now. I could barely make sense of the thoughts running through my mind. It was as if my brain was split into two. One half was rooting for Edward, while the other half was telling me to screw it all.

"Tell you what I do know, you're upset right now, and you have a right to be. Just give yourself some time to calm down and then make your decision. "

"Yeah, your right, Jazz." I replied, he smiled and playfully shoved me.

"In the mood for a dip?" He asked.

"A dip?" I asked. Jasper looked at the water and back at me with a smirk. My eyes widened with horror.

"Oh no, that wouldn't be-" He cut me off.

"Oh come on, Darlin', live a little."

"I don't even have a bathing suit." I stated.

"Neither do I." he replied, standing up, stripping down to his boxers, and quickly jumping in. I just stared at his clothes as a wave of untainted lust pulsated through my entire body.

"Are you just gonna sit there, or are you gonna join me?" he asked, splashing water at me. I took a deep breath and stood, undoing the zipper to my pants. I eyed him as he looked away. Then I quickly got undressed and jumped in. The water was ice cold at first as we splashed one another. Then he decided to go under water and sneak up under me as I kept calling his name like an idiot. Jasper grabbed my leg, causing me to scream in terror. When he came back up, he was laughing hysterically to the point where he couldn't breathe.

"I will get you back Whitlock, when you least expect it." I warned as I peered at him. He finally stopped laughing.

"Oh come on Bella, it was just a joke." He said, swimming towards me. My heart began to pound as I tried to keep my game face on. When he tried to hug me, I pulled off his shorts and quickly swam to the dock.

"Bella that's not funny." He yelled as I danced a jig and scooped up both of our clothes.

"Enjoy the walk, Soldier." I said, saluting him, then I headed home.

Once in the house, I threw on my robe and wrapped my hair in a towel, not wanting to miss when Jasper got back. Not too soon after, Jasper was in my room dripping with water and naked.

"Oh shit." Was all that managed to come out my mouth.

* * *

A/N

I know I know how could I be so cruel and leave you all hanging like that! Well just to let you know the next chap is done and edited, soooo if you press that shiny little button below, I'll post sooner.

I had to repost chap 1 since it was present tense and switched it to past tense so the story could flow better. Sorry for the inconvenience!

Also follow me on twitter to get updates and teasers and know what I'm working on. The name is Naughty2Shoes

I'll shut up now.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all who have reviewed I just couldn't leave poor Jazz hanging any longer lmao. I hope this doesn't disappoint. And thank you for not ripping me apart after that major cliffy I left you guys with, as promised here's the new chap!

* * *

Chapter 3: Giving In

Jasper just stood there as we stared at one another. His eyes were dark with some hidden emotion.

Jaspers body was lean, but built, and looking close enough, I noticed a scar that began from his chest and ended at the peak of his abdominals. I dared myself not to look any lower. I sat there, stunned, looking like a deer caught in headlights. No one said a word.

Jasper suddenly moved and grabbed his clothes that sat beside me. I took a sharp breath as the scent of him seemed to drunken me, and send me into a wild frenzy.

_Bella be rational here_. Inner Bella warned, but it was too late.

My body had switched to autopilot and I stood up and touched the tip of his scar. Jaspers eyes closed as he threw his head back. I bent down and placed open mouth kisses along its trail. I swore I heard him purr in response. I then ran my tongue up and down his scar until he couldn't take it anymore.

Jasper grabbed both sides of my face softly and brought it up to his, attacking my lips hungrily. It was so erotic and mind blowing that I completely lost all rationality. My knees gave way and Jasper crashed right into me, falling onto the bed. I took a sharp breath as I felt his hard-on press against my thigh. I wanted him … no scratch that, I _needed_ him, and judging by what was poking me, he needed me too.

Surely this was what Edward and I were lacking… Fire.

"Oh Jasper," I moaned as he began kissing my neck, finding my spot, and untying my robe. It was as if his lips and hands were everywhere at once.

"Shit, you taste so fucking good." He muttered dipping his tongue into my belly button, causing my back to arch off the mattress. Jasper looked up with a sly grin as his hands traveled to my breasts and began kneading them like dough through the thin material. He then unhooked my bra and began licking, sucking and biting one while he pinched, groped, and rolled the other. My hand nervously crept downward to his erection and began stroking …I quickly looked down not being able to find the end.

Jasper looked down and then back at me with a smirk. I then made a mental note of where the Tylenol was located and began stroking his inhuman cock.

"Shit, Baby." He groaned biting down on my stomach. I instantly began to panic.

"I'm- I-I'm so-sorry did I do something wrong?" I asked, stuttering like a fool. Jasper smiled at me and kissed me, this time more passionately and not as urgent as before.

"No, Darlin', it's the exact opposite." He kissed me, gently pushing me to lay back down as his hands ripped my panties off. I shrieked with excitement as he spread my legs and dipped two fingers into me as his thumb stroked my bundle of nerves.

"Oh shit" I cried as he began pumping in and out of me and his lips worshiped my breasts.

"I'm-I'm- oh God!" I yelled as something within me began to brew.

"Cum for me, Darlin'." He murmured.

"Oh – oh!"

"Come on," He said thrusting harder.

"Shit!" I yelled as I came undone and seemed to be just lost. Jasper pulled his fingers out, dripping with my juices, and lapped it up like a kitten, seeming to, if possible, turn me on even more. My body was steaming hot and craving his manhood.

"Jasper?" I asked not knowing how to ask for it.

"Yes, Darlin'?" he said smiling devilishly at me. He knew what I wanted… he just wanted to torture me in the process.

"I – I want." I stammered, feeling embarrassed. I could feel the blush on my cheek. I looked away.

"Come on, Darlin', it's just you and I, there's nothing to be embarrassed of." He said, cupping my chin and turning my face so I could look at him. He smiled sweetly and kissed me so gentle and sweet that my head began to spin once he pulled away he looked at me.

"What exactly do you want, Darlin?" He asked.

"I need you inside me." I said softly. Jasper moved his sexy ass lips to my ear and licked it.

"How badly do you need me darlin?" He asked, stroking my clit.

"Too badly." I moaned. Jasper began kissing me again while spreading my legs and slowly guiding his cock into my wet folds. I whimpered in pain and instinctively began to pull away.

"It's ok, Darlin', its gonna hurt at first." He said, kissing down my neck as he slowly thrust into me. Once the pain was gone, I began to relax. Jasper lifted a leg and placed it over his shoulder and began to thrust deep inside me, causing me to go insane.

"You…Feel…so damn good." I panted while trying to catch my breath. He then slipped a hand under me and lifted my hips off the mattress and began pounding into me deeply.

"Oh God!" I screamed as I moved my hips to is pace.

"Say my name." He demanded. When I didn't answer, he began pinching my clit.

"Say my name." He repeated, emphasizing with each thrust.

"Jasper! Oh shit, Jasper!" I yelled cumming hard all over his dick. Jasper kept going causing me to cum again, this time more intensely before pulling out. I watched as his juices pooled onto the bed. Jasper laid beside me, both of us unable to move.

"You are too damn sexy for your own good." He muttered, looking at me lazily with lust filled eyes as he played with my nipple. I smiled at him and kissed him, but when I looked into his eyes, it hit me.

_What had I done_?

The morning after, I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. I looked over to the other side only to find it empty. A part of me was disappointed and then the memories of my infidelity seemed to replay in my head.

How could I face Jasper? Or worse yet, Edward? My heart fluttered at the thought of Edward's name. I was mad at him but I still loved him.

I got up, taking notice that I was somehow in my favorite sweat pants and a t-shirt. I quickly began to rip the sheets off the bed and rushed to the laundry room. I was an emotional wreck, my mind was running a mile a minute, and I so desperately wanted it to just shut up. I headed back upstairs avoiding the kitchen and took a shower, allowing myself to cry it out. Once done I finally made my way to the kitchen to find Edward fixing breakfast in his scrubs. I was greeted with a big smile and a kiss on the lips.

"Is this a dream?" I asked, taking a seat at the breakfast table. Edward sat before me and set my plate down.

"Good morning, My Love, no you're not dreaming. This is us hopefully putting the past behind us and turning over a new leaf." I was stunned; Edward smiled once more and leaned over to kiss me on the lips.

"Eat up before it gets cold." He said putting both elbows on the table and placing his chin in his palms. I looked down at the perfectly cooked eggs and bacon and dug in, savoring the taste.

"I had no idea you knew how to cook." I said, smiling at him.

"I had to learn something from my mother." He answered, watching me eat.

"Ok you watching me eat is starting to creep me out." I said. He smiled again so adoringly.

"Tell you what, how about I take tomorrow night off and we spend the day at the cabin?"

"Uhh o..k" I answered, unsure. Edward smiled marvelously and headed upstairs, humming to himself. I was lost.

_What the hell has gotten into him_?

I finished up breakfast and headed towards Jasper's room, unsure of what I was going to say. The door was left slightly open. I knocked and pushed it open only to find it empty. On the bed there was a note.

_Bella, you and I need to talk. Meet me at the docks._

I sat on the bed, unsure if I wanted to talk. What could I possibly say to him? My mind was a mess and although I loved Edward, I felt something for Jasper.

_It's just lust._ My mind argued. _You can't possibly give up everything for just lust._ I sighed deeply, agreeing with Inner Bella. Last night was a one-time thing, something that could not, and would not happen again.

I took a deep breath and marched towards the back door, grabbing my sweater and heading out to the docks. Jasper was sitting there waiting patiently, deep in thought. I was unsure of what to do, I felt awkward. I just stood there waiting for him to notice me. He looked at me and smiled, patting the space beside him indicating for me to sit. No one said anything for a moment, and as if on cue, we both took a deep breath and opened our mouths at the same time. We both laughed at how ridiculous we were being, after all this was Jasper.

"Bella, I'm sorry for last night, it was wrong and …I just hope you can forgive me." I was stunned.

"Jasper there's nothing for you to be sorry over, I was the one who made the first move…I feel so awful. How could I do this?" I began to cry, Jasper pulled me to his chest.

"It's not your fault; I should have never suggested us going for a dip." He said softly, kissing my temple. I quickly pulled away with fear in my eyes.

"Jasper, Edward will kill us-"

"He's not going to find out Bella. It was a one-time thing that will never happen again." I thought about his words for a minute.

"Jasper, last night… I felt something…I don't know what…but I don't honestly think we can be around each other." Jasper didn't say anything as he ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Why can't you be like other girls Bella?" He yelled looking at me. He stood quickly, his eyes turning from ocean blue to dark orbs in an instant. Fear pulsated through me as my mind seemed to shut down.

"Shit!" He yelled.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I stammered.

"You're sorry? " He laughed

"Jasper-" I began but he had already turned his back and walked away. I sat there on the dock trying to gather my thoughts, by the time I got back home, my stomach was growling and Jasper was gone.

* * *

A/N:

Why do you think Jazz is so upset? What do you think is going through Edwards mind right now, do you think he knows what happened? Tell me I'm dying to know!

so I just finished writing out the last chapter in Unfaithful and I'm telling you, its gonna be CRAZY!

I'm already planning out part two so come on get the reviews in. They encourage me to type.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for posting so late the last 2 weeks has been hell trying to get ready to head back to school. Sorry i didn't have time to respond to your reviews, but i did read them and truly appreciate each one! Please dont hesitate to give me ideas if you have any... i'll shut up now

* * *

Chapter 4: Unstable

JPOV:

It's been weeks since I've left Massachusetts and I still can't seem to get Bella off my mind. I tried to think of her as just some random girl, but deep in my heart I know she's more. She actually makes me feel like I could have, and deserve something special.

Every girl I've ever been with was using me one way or another, which made it easy to leave and forget them, but Bella, it took everything within me to leave, and it tore me apart to see the fear in her eyes, Fear that I instilled within her. Her face seems to haunt me. Everything seemed to remind me of her, I was going crazy, and still I didn't mind. I wish I was the one she wanted, I wanted to spend the rest of our lives putting a smile on her face each day.

But that could never happen; she belongs to a man who doesn't even appreciate her. Man of all the women, how could I be falling for my best friends fiancé?

"Why don't you come back to bed sugar?" I had honestly forgotten about her. She was some random girl I met at the bar last night. She reminded me so much of Bella, so I took her home in hopes that I could temporarily forget about her…if that made any sense. Turns out she was far from _my_ Bella. No one could ever compare to her, I was starting to see that now. I guess a sick bastard like me, doesn't deserve love after all.

"Why don't you get the hell out of my house?" I roared in repulsion. The girl whose name I couldn't remember just stared at me shocked at my tone. "Get out now!" I yelled. She quickly grabbed her belongings and ran out the room slamming the door behind her, shaking the whole shitty house. I took another swig of Jack and threw the bottle against the wall. Disgusted with myself, I looked down at my scar and remembered Bella warm lips brushing against it.

I was mad at myself for wanting Bella, and at the same time, mad that I couldn't have her. I couldn't live like this, I couldn't bare another day without her.

Shit I needed her so desperately, but how can I have her when she's with Edward? All I knew was that I needed to find some type of distraction, before I do something reckless. And then it hit me, Edward offers her stability. What no one knew was that my mother came from old money. I could offer Bella ten times whatever Ed provided. I'll just have to show her. It was time for this ranch to receive a makeover, and for me to get serious. I was about to become the man I never thought I would be, the one Bella deserved.

BPOV:

Months have passed since Jasper left without a word and Edward has been trying his best to put me first, but for some reason it still wasn't enough, I was torn between two men. Edward was always at work or school and I was always alone, and to make it worse I couldn't get Jasper off my mind. I tried my best to forget him, burying my head in books and papers that were due but every time I closed my eyes it was like he was right there with me, I was being haunted. I would often fantasize about seeing him again, Him holding me in his arms, the spark I felt with every touch, and that sweet smell of his.

Ok so I know it's really bad thinking of someone who doesn't even belong to me, but in some sick and twisted way I knew he sort of did. I'd often argue with myself for thinking of Jasper in such a way, knowing the lifestyle he lived. It didn't take a genius to see that Jasper was a womanizer, the type that pray on women, the type who wasn't strong enough to say no. Why would I leave Edward, someone who I never have to question his loyalty, for _someone_ so unstable?

I sighed deeply vexed at the fact that I've had this same conversation with myself five times for the day. I turned off the light and headed into the bedroom to find Edward laying in bed in a pair of flannel pants and reading that stupid journal again.

I sucked it up and crawled into bed, only to be scooped into his arms. I glanced up at him and he smiled at me giving me a kiss then going back to his book.

_Maybe you should tell him_. And break his heart I think not. I argued.

_Maybe if Edward and I made love the memories would go away._ I thought to myself. It was surly worth the try; after all I was desperate and had nothing to lose. I began kissing down his neck, only to be pushed away and looked at like I had grown two heads.

"What are you doing?" He asked, I didn't bother to answer as I felt a knot welding in the back of my throat. I simply got up and headed out the door.

"I'm sorry, but I have a test-" I slammed the door behind me and headed down the stairs towards Jasper's room.

I threw myself onto the bed and yelled into the pillow, as the tears began to fall.

_How much could one take?_

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling trying to clear my mind, and then the scent hit me. It was as if he was right there in the room. I picked up one of the pillows and hugged it as I imagined him here with me. When I rolled over I felt something under the sheets. I quickly pulled back the covers to find a note and a box.

I first read the note that said:

_Bella,_

_I know you may think I'm a coward for leaving without saying goodbye, but I had to. You and Edward aren't over and I don't want to put you through anymore stress, so I'm kindly stepping aside. I hope you don't think any less of yourself after what occurred. I was just trying to show you a good time. Take care of yourself Darlin', and don't worry I know you'll find some way to survive without me._

_-Jazz_

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh at the last sentence. I then looked at the box to find another note.

_For those frustrating days, just think of me._

I unwrapped the box to find a vibrater. I nearly choked. I couldn't believe him.

Minuets passed and all I could do was stair at the … thing, as I battled with myself whether I should use it or not. After another moment I just grabbed it, turned it on and pulled down my shorts as I replayed Jazz and I, night together.

It wasn't working; I threw the thing across the room frustrated. I needed him. I quickly went upstairs to retrieve my phone ignoring Edwards's apologies and locked myself in Jaspers room.

I laid back in bed staring at his number unsure what I was about to do. When I got fed up, I closed my eyes and hit talk. When I heard it ring I panicked and hung up accidently throwing the phone. No soon after, it began to ring and I nearly shit myself. I quickly grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked timidly.

"Imagine my surprise when I see the girl I was thinking of, call me and hung up." His voice was so damn sexy. My memories didn't do it justice, and like always my panties were soaked.

"You were thinking of me?" I asked blushing vigorously.

"Of course Darlin'." He simply replied. Somehow I found that hard to believe.

"You're not just saying that are you?" I asked.

"No, why would I?"

"Well for starters when we last spoke you were so upset." I said quietly as I remembered that day.

"I'm sorry about that Doll, I didn't mean to yell at you. I was mad at myself and took it out on you."

"It's ok Jasper, all is forgiven." I said with a sigh.

"So where's Boy Wonder?" He asked changing the subject.

"Upstairs" I stated with venom.

"He rejected you again?"

"He has to study." I said mimicking Edward. Jasper sighed.

"That's no good."

"Yea and… I found your…gift."

"Did you now?" He asked sounding more interested.

"Yea" I said quietly.

"Did it work?" He asked, his voice laced with lust.

"No… I tried thinking of you but…nothing." I replied.

"What about me were you thinking of?" He asked as my pussy began to throb and my hand slipped down between my thighs and began stroking my clit.

"Everything." I answered breathlessly.

"That not good enough darlin', tell me what you were thinking of." He replied. I closed my eyes and began to picture him and couldn't resist the quiet moan that escaped my lips.

"Your smile, those sexy ass dimples, the way I feel when you touch me…" I trailed off.

"Hmm sounds like your mind has been busy." He replied in an amusing tone.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes babe?"

" I miss you." I admitted.

"Oh darlin' you have no idea how much I've been missing you." I couldn't help but smile.

"Jasper?" I asked again.

"Mhmm"

"I want you, badly." I stated boldly.

"Shit!" He muttered as I heard something crash, I quickly began to panic.

"I'm so sorry I was out of line, I shouldn't have said that."

"No… is the door locked?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes" I moaned as my strokes became more frantic.

"Shit Darlin, you sure know how to make a man hard."

"Not all men, just you." I murmured under my breath.

"That's because Edward's a dumb ass. But enough about him slide two fingers into that tight little pussy of yours as your thumb rub your clit." He instructed and I quickly obliged and began to moan.

"Imagine it was me." He said.

"It…feels…so good." I replied as my heart began to race and I felt like I was about to climax.

"Bella you are so fucking sexy. Do you know that?"

"Jazz" I cried.

"Yes Be-"

"Shit I'm cuming." I moaned as I became undone.

"Oh fuck" He said growled. We were both silent.

"Try using the vibrator again Darlin'." He suggested. I quickly picked it up from the ground and laid back down, turning it on and rubbing my bundle of nerves with it.

"How does that feel Bella?" Just the way he said my name had me cuming again. I screamed his name in pleasure.

"Mmm I love the way you say my name Darlin', say my name again." He whispered breathlessly.

"Jasper" I moaned as my body began to quiver. "Oh shit!" I screamed feeling my toes curl and my eyes roll to the back of my head.

"Fuck it Bella I need to see you." He said seriously, as images of us doing the nasty in different positions began to fill my head.

"Oh God I need to see you to." I cried cuming once more and turning off the vibrator.

"How about friday, would you be up for that Darlin'?" He asked me.

"Yes" I replied getting excited.

"I'll text you the address."

"No need Jazz, Edward will be at work."

"Well then, I guess we can have some fun huh?"

"Mhmmm" I replied trying not to squeal.

"Alright babe, try and get some sleep I'll see you soon. "

"Thanks Jazz."

"Anytime" was his response before we both hung up.

I couldn't help the smile on my face as I hung up I quickly changed the sheet s and went to bed dreaming of friday.

* * *

Ok so this is the first time we hear things from Jazz's pov, what did you think? I know it answered a few of your questions. Anyways, thanks to my super beta for being super duper... did i just say that? things are getting ready to heat up after the next chap i'd love to hear what you think is gonna happen next!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews if I didn't respond I am sooooo sorry but just know I read all of them and they truly make my day! This chapter end with a bomb…just warning you! Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5: Friday

I couldn't sleep; I was far too excited to see him. Once the alarm clock went off, I was up and out of bed, not even acknowledging Edward's greeting. Since he worked the night shift, he would be leaving at 6pm, the time I would normally get home. I was literally counting down the minutes at work and drove like a maniac to get home, only to find a BMW in the driveway.

Once inside, the smell of something cooking engulfed me and I all but ran into the kitchen, and met a beautiful bouquet of flowers sitting on the granite island. Jasper looked up with a smile. He quickly washed his hands, walked up to me and picked me up. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist as we kissed passionately. I lavished in the way he made me feel: I was something special to him, something he couldn't do without.

"Welcome home, Darlin'." He whispered against my skin as he ran his lips down my neck. "Are you hungry?" He asked, setting me on a stool.

"Yes, but not for food at the moment." I answered with a wink. Jasper's eyes were thick with lust.

"Yeah, Edwards a damn fool." He replied as he picked me up and placed me on the counter. We began kissing roughly as our desires raged and we undressed one another. He then laid me back and pulled my hips closer to him. He began to lick, suck, and thrust his fingers into my wet folds like a hungry savage until I came undone and then again. He was driving me insane, and I was craving him inside me more than ever.

"Jasper…" I moaned as he fondled with my breast. I ran my hands through his curls, causing him to look up. His eyes shot to my left hand and immediately grabbed it and pulled my engagement ring off, chucking it over his shoulder. We both just stared at one another for a moment.

_This is one fucked up situation_.

I hopped down off the counter and walked over to the stove to turn it off, then walked back over to him. I gripped his manhood as I kissed him and led him to his old room. I laid him down, and began licking and sucking on his neck, lavishing in the way he moaned out my name. When my mouth reached the tip of his scar, I stopped, kissed it, and began tracing it with my fingertips, noticing little marks all over his chest. Jasper cleared his throat and sat up.

"It happened about three years ago, I was in Liberia on a mission. Something went wrong, and somehow we were compromised. This woman who was our ally and our only contact on the inside betrayed us. Things got nasty and our targets wife, in an effort to save her husband, grabbed a machete and got a good shot at me. I was captured and tortured for days, until the rest of my team found me." I didn't say anything. "I should have been smart enough to have never trusted that woman, but I was young and stupid and caused the death of two soldiers." His head hung low in shame; I tilted it up so he could look at me.

"Jasper, there's no reason for you to feel ashamed. You were out there fighting to keep our country safe and that, Sweetheart, you should be proud of."

"Bella, I've done a lot of horrible things. I've killed innocent women and children just to get to our mark."

I shook my head. "You did what you had to do Jasper." I said, caressing his cheek and looking him in his eyes. "I wish you could see what I see in you." I finished. Jasper smiled and kissed me.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Darlin'." I tried my best to hold back my tears. This was getting to deep.

"Let's go eat before the food gets cold." He said

"Naked?" I asked with a giggle. He pulled me to him and kissed my temple.

"Don't tell me Miss Bella, that you're more insecure than I am?" I laughed as he bit my neck and kissed it, and then threw me over my shoulder, earning a shriek from me, headed towards the kitchen where our clothes laid. We got dressed then shared a romantic candlelit dinner.

The next morning, I awoke to Edward staring at me with a smile.

"Good morning, My Love." He whispered. I looked around, confused.

"What- where's J—" I stopped.

"Where's what, My Love?" he asked, still smiling.

"Nothing. It was just a dream." I quickly replied, laying back down.

"I found this in the living room." Edward said, showing me my engagement ring.

"It must have slipped off." I said quickly, defending myself. Edward took my left hand and simply slid the ring back on and kissed it.

"I love you, never forget that. No matter what may happen in the future, I love you and _always_ will." His voice broke a bit and he quickly looked away. I instantly began to panic. Does he know…did he catch Jasper in bed? I know it was kind of ridiculous but my conscious was driving me insane with the guilt.

"Edward, I-"I paused. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting.

Translation: I'm sorry for cheating on you.

"It's alright, My Love." He said placing a kiss to my forehead and wrapping his arms around me. He felt so cold. Something was wrong. I pulled away and stared at him, noticing the dark circles around his eyes.

"Edward is everything ok? You don't look too good." Edward quickly turned away.

"Everything is fine, I'm just tired." Edward was working long shift and, with finals approaching, it was inevitable it would get to him. I left the subject alone, ignoring that little voice in the back of my head. I gave him a quick kiss and headed to the bathroom to get ready for my day. As I walked out of the shower, I saw Edward leaning against the sink, his head hung, arms crossed. I quickly wrapped the towel around me and cleared my throat.

"Something is wrong Bella." A wave of panic coursed through my body.

"W-what is it?" I stammered.

"Us." He answered walking up to me and taking my hands. "I'm sorry about turning you down the other night, I just ha—" I cut him off raising my hand.

"It's ok. Your work is more important." I replied, walking away. Edward gripped my arm and turned me around.

"Bella you know that's not true! You know I love you beyond comprehension."

"Well you seriously have a funny way of showing it." Edward sighed in frustration.

"I don't get it Bella. What do you want from me?" Had he lost his mind?

"I want you to fuck me, that's what!" I screamed. Edwards jaw dropped as I stood there huffing and puffing.

"I'm sorry I'm not a Neanderthal who'd rather spend his day treating you like a piece of meat." I took a deep breath only to catch a glimpse of my blinking phone.

"I'm tired of having the same argument over and over again Edward. If you can't give me what I need then what are we doing?" I walked past him, grabbed my suitcase, and began packing a few things.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked in horror.

"I need to clear my head. I'll be back in a few days." I said, stuffing my things into the suitcase and heading into the bathroom to do my hair.

"Bella, can we talk about this?" He asked, nearly whining.

"There's absolutely nothing to talk about that hasn't already been said before. Just admit that you're not attracted to me." I said, turning to face him.

"Bella, that's ludicrous." He stated. I slammed my brush on the counter and peered at him.

"Just admit it, Edward, because I can't imagine you constantly blowing me of every time I try to have sex with you. I've known you since high school, you and Tanya were all over each other. And you barely want to touch me."

"Bella…I love you." He said, just above a whisper.

"Well I'm sorry, Edward, but sometimes, love isn't enough." I replied, grabbing my suitcase and walking out the door. Once in the car, I drove down to the nearest hotel and headed straight to the bar, only to find Jasper there. I coolly walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him while licking that spot behind his ear. A grin was etched on his face as he slid me a glass of scotch on the rocks.

"From what I heard, you need it." He said as I sat beside him.

"I take it he called you once I left, huh?" He nodded his head.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. I guzzled down my drink and looked at him.

"When do you leave?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Monday." he answered with a smirk.

"Well then, Cowboy, why don't we make the best of this weekend?" Jasper downed his drink and eyed me wickedly as he stood up, leaning in close.

"Darlin', you're gonna be the death of me." He ended it by biting my ear gently. I quickly turned and kissed him as my body began to crave him. Jasper quickly paid the bartender and led me towards his room. While in the elevator making out and groping one another, my phone began to ring.

"Don't answer it, it's probably Alice." He said between kisses. I hit the end button and turned off the phone.

Once in the bedroom, all bets were off as we tried to not waste a moment of our time together.

"Darlin', do you think you'll leave Edward?" Jasper asked as we laid there, too tired to move.

"I honestly don't know. A big part of me wants to, but I'm just afraid of having to start all over again. And besides I can't go home… this is all so screwed up, I don't know what to do." I replied fighting back my tears. Jasper pulled me into his arms and immediately I felt calm, there just was something about him.

"Don't worry, Darlin', everything is gonna work out just fine, you'll see." He whispered into my ear as I drifted off to sleep.

"I love you." Was the last thing I heard come from his lips.

Alice POV:

I could literally feel the wheels turning as I followed that home wrecker to the same hotel my man was staying at. Never in my life had I felt so enraged towards another. I knew this wasn't healthy, but what could I do? That doe eyed bitch was loving _my_ man. Something had to be done, someone had to put Bella in her place and I was just that person. I'll make Bella regret the day she ever laid eyes on Jasper Whitlock!

BPOV:

"I'll call you once I land, OK?" He said before giving me one last kiss and turning towards the gate. I honestly didn't want to see him go, but I needed time to figure things out. I was falling hard for Jasper, no doubt about it. But it was as if my heart was afraid of letting him in.

Not to mention I still had to figure out things with Edward. I was really tired of fighting with him, and it just seemed as if things would never change with him. He was clueless, and I needed someone who could show me exactly how they felt. Words were of no value to me, I needed to see and feel it. I stood there, staring out the window until I saw the plane took off. I took a deep breath knowing that it was time to face reality and go back to my life. I turned on my phone to see I had ten unheard voice messages and three text messages.

I opened one text that simply read:

_Bella, please come home. I'll do whatever you want just come back to me. I need you._

I sighed and headed to work only to be in a daze.

What exactly did he mean by he'd do whatever I want?

Once home, I was expecting to meet an empty house but as I walked in through the door, I met a trail of rose petals that led to our bedroom door that happened to be closed. I stood there battling with Team Jasper.

I couldn't do this. Yes, of course I loved Edward, but I felt something for Jasper as well. I was torn between two men, and although a part of me wanted to leave Edward, I just couldn't find the strength. I knew things would never change with him, I was tired of falling for the same lies, but a little voice in the back of my head kept telling me to wait.

I definitely had to see a shrink, certainly all these voices in my head wasn't healthy.

I took a deep breath and tried to silence each one as I pushed the door open and my jaw dropped. I was at a loss of words as I stared at him, remote in his hand and watching a porno.

* * *

Soooo what do you think? What would be Edwards excuse? What did you think of Jasper saying those 3 simple words? And Alice! What's gonna happen next tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

You guys are gonna kill me for this i know but please bare with me!

* * *

Chapter 6: Like a Virgin

"Edward?" I asked as I leaned against the doorway for support. "What are you doing… and why are you watching that?" I asked nervously. He had this wild look in his eye as he quickly shut off the tv and took a step closer.

"Bella…I-I'm –"He couldn't answer me as his face turned beet red.

"Edward what on earth is going on?" I asked impatiently.

"Bella, I love you and I don't ever want to lose you."

"And…"

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you stay."

"That still doesn't explain the porno Edward." He nervously pinched the bridge of his nose and began to pace still not answering.

"For God sake please tell me what's going on already?"

"Bella I'm a virgin!" He blurted out rapidly.

"Mind coming again with that pal?"

"I lied when I told you I lost my virginity to Tanya. It's the reason why we broke up…look Bella I just want things to be…right."

"Edward why didn't you just tell me?" I said sitting beside him, upset at myself for trying to pressure him into sex. It was as if we were teenagers, he was the young virgin girl and I was the guy trying my best to get into his pants.

"I don't know, hearing you talk about your experience with Jake, I didn't want you to look at me any differently." He was showing more emotion to me than ever before. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry for pressuring you Edward, it was wrong of me-"

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, were engaged and you have every right to ask of …that." He said it with such distaste.

"Look Bella I wan-" He was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at it then back at him.

"Go ahead and answer it, I'll be back." He said walking to the bathroom.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hey baby cakes just wanted to call and let you know I'm home."

"Aww I'm glad you had a safe flight sweety." I said walking out the room.

"Are you home?" He asked.

"Yea I just got in not too long ago."

"So why are you whispering if Edwards at work."

"Because he's not, I guess he took the night off to try and fix us. I came home to a trail of rose petals and him watching a porno." I waited for him to laugh but it never came.

"Jazz?" I asked.

"Yea I'm here babe." He said a bit too hard. I had to cheer him up.

"I enjoyed this weekend a lot, especially our time on the balcony." I heard him giggle.

"Yea it was fun, I feel sorry for whoever was staying in the room beside us, I know they never got sleep."

"When I opened the door for room service this morning, a girl was walking out and said I'm surprised her pussy is still attached." His laughter was so comforting.

"I can't wait to see you again, B." He admitted. I could feel a knot welding in the back of my throat.

"Me to Jazz." I could hear the bedroom door open down the hall.

"Bella?" Edward called out. I took a deep breath.

"I should go."

"Yea bye." He replied coldly before hanging up. I threw the phone against the wall in frustration and watch the pieces fall to the ground.

"Bella?" Edward asked opening the door to the study.

"I'm fine Edward. I'm fine." I said walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. Edward kissed my neck and held me tightly. His light musky scent was comforting. I knew with him I would always be safe.

"I want to make love to you Bella." He whispered in a husky tone.

"Edward-" I began to protest but instead he just picked me up and carried me into our bathroom, where he had a bath drawn for us. He undressed me and watched as I got into the steaming bath. He then quickly undressed and got in behind me. We laid there not saying anything to one another.

"I hate when we fight Bella, I never want to see you leave again. With you gone, it made me realize you're the very reason for my existence. I was born to love you Bella, and I will do whatever it takes to fix us.

At that moment I had made the decision to stop whatever I had going on with Jasper. I was done being a greedy bitch.

"My only focus is you Edward." I replied honestly. I felt Edwards lips press against the hollow of my neck as he cupped my breast.

"Edward" I moaned as he sucked on my spot behind my ear.

"You have a bruise on your neck love." He said. A wave of panic hit me as I tried to stay calm.

"You know I bruise easily Ed." I defended. Edward traced his fingertips around it the kissed it. He then began to wash me then got out and Edward laid me on the bed and gave me a back rub that soon turned into a make out session. Just when Edward got bold and unwrapped my towel and took my nipple into his mouth, the phone went off. Edward grunted in displeasure and reached over my head for the house phone.

"Hello?" he answered harshly. "Jazz you're calling at a really bad time… oh really." Edward said sitting next to me. "Well that's awfully nice of you Jazz…yea sure I'm sure Bella would love to see the ranch. Ok we'll see you for Labor Day…yea you to bro." He hung up smiling.

"What did you just agree to?" I asked annoyed. I was kind of upset that Jasper was cock blocking but thankful at the same time.

"He's been doing major repairs at his family ranch and he invited us down for Labor Day. "

_Jasper, leather, whips, and horses_, I'm down. Deviant Bella squealed with joy.

"Oh." Was all that I allowed myself to say.

"How come you and Jazz are so close?" I asked getting up and walking to the dresser to get some clothes.

"My dad and his mom were really close back in college. When she died, mom and dad took Jasper and Rose in."

"Rose is his sister?"

"Twin…she's a bitch, Jasper don't even talk to her." Hearing him call someone that made me laugh.

"So what about Jasper's dad." Edward shrugged.

"Never knew of him, never heard about him."

"Well at least he had Carlisle." I said shaking my head Edward mumbled under his breath and took a deep breath looking into my eyes and rubbing my thigh.

"What?" I asked feeling a bit uneasy.

"You're so beautiful." He replied earning a smile from me. Why couldn't he be like this all the time, why did it have to take me leaving for him to be the man I want?

"Thank you." Was my replied as I held back what I really wanted to say? Edward didn't say anything else as he watched me as if waiting for me to say something else.

"Well goodnight." I said as I slipped under the sheets and turned off the light.

"Good night." He replied after a brief pause.

* * *

JPOV

A week later….

Bella was on my mind twenty-four seven. It was amazing how much she had me wrapped around her dainty finger. Any time she needed me I was on the next flight out. It was as if everything revolved around her.

I knew how much our dirty little deeds were taking a toll on her…hell it was affecting me, and I'm a cold hearted bastard.

Edward was like a brother to me, and I never intended to steal his girl. Bella was just…special, the one I truly didn't mind spending the rest of my life with, but of course I'm not the one she wants.

That weekend we spent at the hotel together made me realize something.

I am desperately in love with Bella.

And just the thought of Edward touching her made me want to kick his ass.

Although she never admitted it yet, I knew she loved me to. I could see it in her eyes, and it scares the shit out of me.

It's one thing for me to love someone, but to have someone so … real and pure like Bella,love me back, I was scared of disappointing her.

I wanted to be the man Bella deserved, but I was unsure if she was willing to wait for me.

I had some serious issues to work out, and I was afraid of letting her down. Especially knowing about the messed up childhood she had, and dealing with her father drinking habits and practically never acknowledging her existence.

This situation was screwed up and I had no way of fixing it.

As I laid in bed thinking, I could hear a car pulling into the driveway. I immediately got up and watched in horror as my best friends sister got out the car wearing the tightest and shortest dress I've ever seen. It being on her, made it looked like she brought it from a kid store.

"What the hell does she want?" I asked myself nearly panicking as I threw on my jeans and a tee and slowly made my way towards the door, dreading each step I took. Alice must have ringed the bell at least ten times before I actually opened it.

She had two suitcases with her.

"What are you doing here Alice?" I asked staring at her bags.

"Paying you a visit silly." She replied squeezing past me. "Oh could you bring my things in there's more in the car."

"Why should I, I never invited you and you can't stay."

"It's not like you're expecting someone." There was something about the way she said it, that made me feel uneasy. With Alice, because she always knew too much and won't hesitate to use it against you, it was always wise to tread lightly.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked again too tired to deal with her craziness.

"I heard you invited Edward and _Bella_ over for Labor Day, and I decided to come a little early." The way she said Bella's name sent up red flags… something was going on.

"But I invited them, not you. I'll ask you one more time, what are you doing here?" She took a dramatic sigh and threw herself on the leather couch in the sitting room. I preferred to stand.

"I came here to work on us." She said after a brief silence. I was floored.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat yourself?"

"I had a dream about us, and I want to make it come true. Jasper we belong together." She couldn't be serious could she?

"I seriously think you're delusional." I said laughing.

"Am I really, Jasper I think you're confused, you're the delusional one for thinking you could break up Bella and Edward."

So that's what this was about.

"Alice I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied although I knew it was useless. She gave me a devious smirk.

"Weren't you in Boston last week? Think before you answer." She warned. I had to sit down; Alice finally had something on me. She smiled and sat on my lap. I resisted the urge to push her off.

"Tell you what Pumpkin, if you give us a fair chance I won't tell Edward."

"Alice this is stupid." I objected.

"You know it would destroy him, seeing you get the girl once more. You do remember the whole Tanya fiasco don't you?"

"Tanya was a slut, Bella's different." I could have kicked myself. Alice laughed.

"Oh no….this is too good, Jasper in love?" She laughed.

"Jasper be real, you know Bella isn't going to leave Edward especially for you. She can't handle all the pain and angst you have built up inside you. You know eventually your gonna end up hurting her." Damn she was right.

"So you see Jazzy Poo, all you have … is me. And trust me, can nobody love you like I can." She said grinding her hips against little Whitlock. She caressed my face and kissed my lips as I closed my eyes, and lost control.

"Love me Jasper." She whispered against my skin.

I knew it was wrong, and it would hurt Bella, but I couldn't afford Edward finding out. I had to keep her quiet…I had to give her what she wanted.

* * *

hah so there what do you guys think? I told you guys your gonna hate Alice! Up next Bella heads down to Texas...hmmm.

Has anyone notice something wrong with Edward...i'd love to hear your ideas. And no he's not gay, just sexually challenged lol!

I'd like to thank my awesome beta and my loving Wendy love you ladies! Don't forget to review i'll send a teaser. Btw, sorry for updating whenever ... been working and going to school


	7. Chapter 7

I am soooo sorry for the delay...so here's Chapter 7

Chapter 7: War

As Edward drove our rental to Jasper's ranch, I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach. I hadn't spoken to Jasper since the night I decided in vain to recommit myself to Edward.

Edward, within a week's time of making an effort to fix us, became distant and was lost in his own little world. I moved downstairs to Jaspers room just to keep away. He spent most of his days on the computer or in the study with some medical book during his free time. It pissed me off just looking at him, and honestly I just didn't want to be near him anymore.

I had no idea what was going on with Jasper either. Anytime I called he would send it straight to voicemail. I spent most of my days wondering why he would just leave me like that, without any explanation, without even a clue. And now seeing him today would make things awkward.

While in the car for what seemed like forever and a day, I would catch Edward eyeing me. When I would turn my head towards him, he would look away.

"Is there something you'd like to say to me Edward?" I asked, catching him staring at me once more. Edward sighed and pulled over, cut off the engine, and stared at me for a long moment.

"Yes, Isabella, there is something I'd like to say. I'm so sick of this!" He said, nearly yelling. Edward pulled off his Ray Bans and looked at me. He never called me by my full name… no one did.

"Sick of what Edward?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"This!" He yelled. "The fighting, the distance…we don't even sleep in the same bed anymore."

"And all this is my fault right?" I asked, peering at him. I couldn't believe he was yelling. Edward sighed and looked away.

"No." He answered quietly, banging his head against the steering wheel. "It's all my fault Bella, I'm so sorry. I just …I just don't want to fight anymore. I want us to go back to being happy and so in love. The way it used to be." I became nervous. When he talked like this, I would always cave in. I wanted to be mad…It was easier to cope with the guilt.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I think it may be too late." I said, trying to fight my tears. I looked out my window and quickly wiped my tears away.

"I know I screwed up, Bella. Love please-" He touched my arm sending a chill down my spine. It was so cold. Edward quickly pulled his hand away. "Bella don't give up on us, not now, I need you."

"Edward, I'm sick of giving you chances. It's like a mind game with you. You beg me to forgive you and to give you another chance and for the first week things are fine, and then you go back to ignoring me again. I'm not putting up with it anymore. I'm not a fool." I yelled.

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop saying you're sorry and fix this!" I demanded. I pulled out my IPod and pressed play. Edward sat there frozen for a moment and then began driving again.

For the rest of the drive we both were silent and Edward went back to looking at me from the corner of his eye.

A tiny voice was asking me if it could be because my boobs were practically exposed in the white camisole I was wearing, but that would actually mean that he was attracted to me.

Before leaving, I was feeling a bit western and decided to dress accordingly. I had the plaid shirt that I tied right below my breast, and I wore shorts and a pair of leather boots. If Edward and I weren't working, I might as well get some attention from Jasper.

As we made the turn onto a dirt road, I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward practically described the place as a shit hole…but this… It was breath taking.

When we came to a stop, I immediately jumped out, taking in the beautiful scenery. I could literally see Jasper and I on the porch at night, cuddled up with a good book.

Before I could ring the bell, the door swung open and all I could hear were the shrieks from an excited pixie.

"Oh good! You're finally here! We were starting to worry." She said once she calmed down.

Wait did I miss something?

"We?" I asked.

"Oh that's right, Bella, you don't know. Jasper and I are together." There was some venom in her tone, and I surely didn't like it.

"In what universe?" I asked, trying to comprehend what was just said.

"This one silly."She answered, faking a smile. Did she know about Jasper and I? I stared at her blankly.

"Wait what?"

"Jasper and I are to-get-her." She said as if I was some mentally challenged kid.

"Actually, we're more than just together. We're engaged!" She began bouncing from side to side as she showed off her over-the-top ring. I think my heart died a little at that moment.

"Did I just hear you say you and Jasper are getting married?" Edward asked coming up the porch with our bags. Alice shook her head with a stupid smile on her face. A part of me wanted to just wipe the smirk off her face.

"Where is the lucky bastard so I could congratulate him?" I asked, mustering a fake smile.

"He's out back on the grill. Just go through the hall, make a right into the kitchen and you'll see the sliding doors. Come on, Edward, I'll show you your room." She said, leading him away, while staring at me.

As I slowly made my way towards the back door, I could literally feel my pulse in my ears. My legs felt weak, and I constantly had to hold onto something for support.

_How could he do this to me? Didn't he care about me?_

There were so many questions in my head and so little time. It was obvious Alice knew, and knowing her she'd be down in a few to check on us.

I opened the door and stepped out, slamming it behind me. Jasper looked up, sighed, and then signaled me to follow him. He lead me into the horse stable and for a moment I became distracted remembering a dream I had with him in a place like this that involved whips, chains, and leather chaps.

I shook it off and stopped walking.

"Explain yourself!" I yelled at him. Jasper stopped walking with his back turned to me. He stood there for a moment with his head hung, then finally turned to me.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Is that all you can say for yourself?"

"I had no other choice, Alice knows about us, and threatened to tell Edward. I couldn't put you through that so…I gave her what she wanted."

"Jasper you could have told me! How do you think I feel right now watching her prance her midget ass around here with a ring on her finger?" I said, crying. "I never expected you to hurt me like this." Jasper pulled me into his arms and began rubbing my back.

"I know and I'm sorry. She took my phone and I had no way of contacting you. When I called Edward he would say you're sleeping."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"What's been going on between the two of you?"

"The usual crap. Him ignoring me." Jasper pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

In all fairness Jasper was more than just a lover, he was my best friend, the only one who I could open up to. I could tell him anything that was on my mind. I loved that there was never judgment in his eyes, no matter how wrong I sounded. With him I was comfortable, and now I was about to lose that.

"So what happens now?" I asked, pulling away and putting some distance between us.

"I don't know, B. Alice is insane." I giggled as he took a step closer and put his head on my shoulder.

"I guess we both have our problems." I muttered. Jasper's head shot up.

"You're not pregnant are you?" He asked in a panic tone.

"What? No- Edward says he wants me to give him another try."

"Again?" He asked.

"Yup, I told him he needs to earn it."

"What was up with him the last time we talked?" I held in my laugh as I remembered catching Edward watching a porno.

"He told me he was a virgin and that he wanted to make love to me…but somebody was cock blocking."

"Who?" He asked, smiling mischievously.

"Who? That who would be _you_."

"Sorry…just wanted to save you from the disappointment." I hit him in his rock hard chest…damn, I missed it.

"You are such an ass. I hope you know that." I said, turning to walk away. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Where do you think you're going, Baby Cakes?" His voice thick with lust, allowing his southern drawl to come out. My panties were soaked.

"Jasper?" I warned.

"Alice allowed me one more time with you." He whispered against my exposed skin. His lips hovered between my breasts.

"Jasper…" I moaned.

"Mmmm… I've missed you so much, Darlin'." He purred, pulling my top down and taking my nipple into his mouth.

"Oh Jasss!" I moaned, throwing my head back in pleasure.

"Mmmm… how much do you miss me, Bella?"

"Far too much." I purred as his hands traveled down to my ass and push me closer so I could feel how hard he was.

"Do you feel that?" He asked. I nodded franticly, rubbing up against it.

"Only you can make me this hard."

"Jas-"

"Jasper, Bella where are you two?" A loud, annoying voice called. We quickly adjusted ourselves and walked out of the barn.

"There you two are! Jazzy-poo, did you forget the meat was on the grill?" Alice asked, walking up to him. I just left them and headed towards the deck where Edward sat staring at me.

"Tonight." He whispered, allowing his finger to trail from my neck down between my breasts.

What on earth was going on? Were these magic shorts or something?

"Tonight what?"

"I'll show you." He whispered in my ear, taking my lobe into his mouth and sucking on it. I was shocked. When I looked up, my eyes instantly found Jasper's. I could see the sadness in them as he turned towards the grill. Edward wrapped his arm around me and began whispering sweet things in my ear. He was going all out. Alice came and joined us, smiling like a dufus, staring at Edward and I. Not soon after, Jasper took his seat beside me, and began rubbing my clit.

"So how's the meat coming along, Pooh Bear?" I giggled and I felt Jasper flick my pussy.

"You know it's the best." He answered, smiling at her; I noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes. Seeing that made me relax a little and enjoy the stimulation he was giving me. I slid my hand under the table and began stroking him. Jasper sat back and closed his eyes.

"Damn you're just so sexy." She said, tackling him. I pulled my hand away and watched as she shoved her tongue into his mouth. Jasper pushed her off and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry." She said, giggling like an idiot.

"Ummm… Love, your gonna love Jasper's cooking. He's the best." Edward said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh that's right, Bella; you never tasted Jasper's meat." Jasper choked on his drink and I patted his back and he thanked me.

"No Alice, I never had the pleasure… but he sure has tasted mine…over and over and over an-" I felt Edwards grip tighten around me as she glared murderously. I simply smiled and went back to stroking Jasper's dick.

"Jasper, weren't you in Boston three weeks ago?" She asked smiling. Ok I wanted to kick her little ass at that point.

"Really? Why didn't you pay us a visit, J?" Edward asked, looking disappointed.

"I was busy with work." He said defensively.

"Jasper took over the family business." Alice bragged. I was ready to go; suddenly I wasn't feeling too good and needed to lay down. I stood up and excused myself and followed Jaspers directions to my room… or I should say _wing_? It was huge with a beautiful canopy bed that could fit about five sumo wrestlers. The fireplace was one of those modern electronic ones that were flanked by two ceiling to floor book shelves. I smiled at the photos of Jasper as a child accompanied by who I'm assuming with him, was his sister Rose. Looking at one particular photo with just Jasper and Carlisle, I realized some similar features the two shared.

"Are you OK, Love?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I jumped and then relaxed. Edward placed a soft kiss on my neck and looked at the photo I was holding.

"That was when Jasper won the little league championship. Dad flew us all down to see it." I placed the photo back on the shelf and turned towards Edward. He just seemed so weak. He had lost weight and his skin was pale white.

"Edward, is there something wrong?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"No, Love, for once everything is right." He kissed me ever so softly and unbuttoned my shirt.

"Jasper…" I whispered.

"Jasper what?" Edward asked looking at me.

_Think Bella quick!_

"Jasper and Alice what about them?" I asked.

"I'm sure they're doing the exact same thing." He answered with a smile, and like clockwork we heard Alice's moans and the sounds of things crashing onto the floor.

"Is he trying to kill her?" Edward asked. I couldn't answer, I was too caught up in my own emotions. The thought of Jasper with that bitch made me want to kill her, slowly and painfully.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said heading towards the bathroom and making it to the toilet just in time. I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want to feel guilty or hurt just because the one I was messing around with found someone else. I was through with being unfaithful.

That night I slept peacefully wrapped in the arms of the man I loved.

"Bella, wake up" I heard a voice whisper. I slowly opened my eyes to see Jasper laying next to me.

"Jasper, are you insane? What are you doing here?" I yelled, jumping up.

"Shhh! Bella, relax. Alice took Edward away for the day. It's just you and I, all alone in this big old house." He said kissing my neck. I pushed him away and looked into his eyes. I knew he was hurt.

"We can't keep doing this anymore, Jasper." I said softly. Jasper sighed and laid beside me staring at the ceiling.

"I knew this would happen. Bell- you-don't know how much-ugh." He grunted in frustration. He quickly got up and began pacing.

"Bella, I can't lose you." He said softly while looking out the window.

"Jasper, you're not losing me. We just can't continue hurting Edward. This guilt I feel…" I trailed off as I broke down. "I don't deserve him or you. I deserve to be alone for what I've done." I finally admitted. All this time I'd been avoiding the thought.

"Bella, please don't say that." Jasper said turning to me. "You deserve more than what Edward offers."

"I don't deserve anything… look please either way we have to stop this. Alice knows now and we both know she won't hesitate to tell Edward." Jasper sighed and ran his fingers through his thick golden locks.

"I know, Bella; we both can't afford the pain Edward would feel if he found out. And as much as I love-" He stopped and buried his head in his massive hands. I was unsure what to do.

"This is so fucked up, Bella!" He yelled. He looked at me and I was paralyzed. It was as if I could see him, all of him. I could feel everything he felt. I began crying at the realization._ Jasper loved me_.

"I'm so sorry, Darlin'. I just wish-"

"That we could be together." I finished for him.

"Yeah… but I know I'll end up hurting you in some way… you're right about staying with Edward, he's safe."

"Jasper, stop-"I began.

"No, Bella, you and I both know it's the truth. I'm scared and broken for life. Not even you can save me from myself." We were both silent as I began playing with his leather bracelet.

"I just wish I could be the man you deserve." He said quietly. So we both felt like we didn't deserve each other. My stomach began to growl loudly and we both laughed.

"Get dressed; I want to show you around." He said before getting up and walking out. I quickly did as he said and walked down into the kitchen only to find him with a blanket and a picnic basket.

"My mother and I used to do this all the time when I was little." He said taking my hand and leading me out the door and to the stables where we shared breakfast; then jasper decided if I wanted to be a cowgirl, I had to learn to ride a horse. Once I had the basics in the bag, we rode for most of the day around the three hundred acre estate.

Jasper's ranch was like something pulled out of a dream…and the funny thing was, I could see myself there. It was as if it was made for us.

* * *

Soooo am i forgiven for the long wait? Up next a very drama filled chap...so grab your box of tissues and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: RevisitingThePast

"Good Morning my love," Edward greeted once my eyes opened. I smiled at the realization that I had everything I could possibly want right before me. I no longer had to live in guilt.

"Morning," I replied smiling. "How was your day with Alice?" I asked sitting up and stretching.

"Interesting," "How was your day with Jasper?" he asked planting kisses down my back.

_This__…__being __so __intimate __and __sweet__….__this __was __all __I __ever __wanted__, __to __feel __loved__._

"It was fun, he taught me how to ride a horse and mainly rode around the property for most of the day." I said smiling as I remembered the day's events. Edward paused then laughed to himself. I turned to look at him.

"What's so funny Mr. Cullen?"

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

I gasped and playfully hit him. "Are you trying to say that I'm clumsy?"

"What, you clumsy? I've never noticed."

I giggled as he wrapped his arms around me and rocked my body from side to side.

"Oh please, need I remind you Mister, we were lab partners for our whole senior year at Forks High, and I nearly spilled acid on you once." Edward laughed heartily.

"That was the day I admitted I liked you… that was mainly my fault, I should have waited until you had put the beaker down."

I couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Things were simpler then," I said with a sigh.

Edward pulled my hair back and kissed my bare shoulder. "I promise Love, we'll get back to simpler times."

I didn't answer him, I just smiled and prayed that we would.

"Bella, there's something I've been meaning to te-" There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I whispered. I quickly got up and walked towards the door to answer it. Jasper stood there in a pair of jeans that seemed to fit him far too perfectly. All he was missing was a blinking arrow pointing to his crotch.

_Fuck __me__! _Naughty Bella screamed.

Somehow I tore my eyes away and glanced upwards only to make it worse. Jazz wore a plain black tee that seemed to fit him like a glove. My knees felt weak and I quickly held onto the door for support.

Jasper looked away and cleared his throat. I glanced down at my shorts and cami to see my nipples standing at full attention.

_Well __at __least __I __wasn__'__t __the __only __one __lusting __like __a __hormone __crazed __teenager__._

"Morning," he spoke, pulling me from my musings.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for an early ride." I glanced down at his feet to stay focused, only to find he was wearing cowboy boots.

For the love of all things holy….

Images of my stable fantasy flooded my mind as I became lost and started giggling.

"B, you okay?" Jasper asked trying not to laugh at me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'll be down in a bit," I answered blushing furiously.

"Okay meet me in the stables."

"Will do," I answered watching his tight ass walk away. Jasper turned around and winked at me as I quickly shut the door.

_Could __we __ever __be __just __friends_?

Jasper was like a drug to me,onethat I could never completely get over.

"What did J want?" Edward asked once I walked back into the room.

"He came to ask me if I wanted to go for a ride," I said heading towards my suitcase, searching for something to wear.

"Bella we need to talk."

I didn't like the tone in his voice. It was as if he was talking to a child. I took a deep breath and turned to him. "What could we possibly have to talk about that can't wait till I get back?"

Edward paused, "Bella do you know what today is?"

My whole body froze in horror as tears flooded my eyes. My breaths became jagged. I felt as if my lungs were closing up. Frantically I began searching for my inhaler, something that I hardly used anymore.

I felt Edward's cold, clammy hands on my back. He was talking, but all I could hear were the gunshots, the screams of my mother, and my father's body falling to the floor.

"Shit. I'm so sorry Love, I should of never mentioned the murder, I'm so, so sorry." I took a deep breath and grabbed my things.

"I'm fine Edward," I said before heading to the bathroom and locking the door. I tried my best to push away the hurtful memories of the night I lost my family, but the realization that today marked the anniversary of their death, made it unbelievably hard to forget.

I turned on the water as the tears fell and memories of that dreadful night replayed in my head.

_It __was __the __night __after __graduation__. __The __evening __before__, __the __Cullens __had __thrown __a __graduation __party __for __the __whole __class__. __My __friends __and __I __never __got __a __chance __to __celebrate __so __we __headed __out __to __Port __Angeles__, __for __our __last __dinner __together__. __Angela __was __heading __off __to __New __York __in __days __and __Jess __was __leaving __in __a __matter __of __weeks__._

_Edward __and __I __were __still __not __together__, __but __it __was __evident __the __feelings __were __mutual__. __He __was __technically __still __with __Tanya__, __but __was __waiting __until __he __saw __her __to __break __it __off__. __When __he __and __I __showed __up __to __prom __together__, __it __was __the __talk __of __the __town__._

_As __Jess__, __Angela__, __and __I __walked __out __the __restaurant__, __we __noticed __a __group __of __drunken __men __following __us__. __We __quickly __headed __to __our __cars __and __drove __home__._

_My __home __was __something __I __truly __dreaded__, __I __hated __being __there__. __I __spent __as __much __time __with __the __Cullens __as __I __could __to __get __away __from __my __drunken __father __and __the __constant __arguing __between __him __and __my __mother__. __I __never __understood __why __she __put __up __with __it__._

_My __father __was __either __abusive __or __drunk__. __For __the __most __part __when __I __was __home__, __I __would __stay __in __my __room __and __avoid __any __contact__, __but __lately __their __arguments __would __turn__physical__. __I __tried __my __best __to __stay __out o__f __it __when __I __could__, __but __some times __you __just __can__'__t __ignore __it__._

_When __I __pulled __up __to __the __house__, __I __could __hear __them __yelling __and __throwing __things __from __in __the __car__. __I __took __a __deep __breath __and __texted __Edward __to __let __him __know __I __was __spending __the __night __over __by __him__. __My __goal __was __to __go __in__, __pack __a __bag__, __and __sneak __out __the __window__._

_They __didn__'__t __even __notice __when __I __walked __in__. __I __quietly __slipped __up __to __my __room __and __locked __the __door__, __quickly __grabbing __my __duffel __bag __and __a __few __necessities __from __out __the __closet__. __It __was __then__, __I __heard __my __mother __yell __she __wanted __a __divorce__._

_I __cheered __for __her __mentally __as __I __heard __her __open __the __door__._

"_Oh__, __can __I __help __you __sir__?" __she __said __sounding __shocked__._

"_Where __is __she__?" __I __heard __a __voice __demand__. __My __body __froze __instantly __at __the __sound __of __the __stranger__'__s __voice__._

"_W__-__where__? __Who__?" __my __mother __asked __her __voice __dripping __with __terror__. __I __could __hear __the __click __of __metal__._

"_Don__'__t __play __stupid __with __me __bitch__! __I __saw __her __walk __in __here__. __Now __if __you __don__'__t __tell __me __where __she __is__, __I__'__m __going __to __kill __you__," __he __sneered__._

"_Who __the __hell __is __it __at __the __door __Renee__?" __my __father __asked __in __his __usual __slurred __speech__. __I __could __hear __him __making __his __way __towards __the __door __and __could __hear __the __shots __fired__, __followed__by__the__screams__of__my__mother__._

"_Shut __up __bitch__!" __he __yelled __as __another __round __of __shots __rang __out__._

_I __had __to __cover __my __mouth __to __muffle __my __screams__. __I __tried __to __move__, __but __it __was __as __if __my __legs __were __glued __to __the __floor__._

_I __could __hear __him __walking __slowly __up __the __stairs__, __each __step __taunting __me __as __he __came __closer__. "__Come __out__, __come __out__, __wherever __you __are__."_

_Shit __Bella __you __need __to __get __out __of __here__, __my __thoughts __screamed__. __I __climbed __out __the __window__, __and __down __the __tree__, __nearly __falling __due __to __the __panic __in __each __rushed __step __I __took__. __I __made __it __to __the __car __only __to __look __up __and __see __the __silhouette __of __my __parents__' __murderer__. __I __quickly __drove __off __and __never __looked __back__._

"B, are you okay?" Jasper asked snapping me out of my daze. I tried my best to smile as I began to stroke Mason, his horse.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said tossing a stack of hay to the side and walking over to me. I turned away as the screams of my mother replayed in my mind.

My knees gave way as I broke down and cried for the first time since that horrific night.

"Bella, what happened?" he asked worriedly, pulling me into his arms. It took me a while to calm down, and Jasper waited so patiently for me.

"Today is the anniversary of my parents' death," I said wiping my eyes and looking up to him. Jasper wrapped his arms around me, rocking us back and forth.

"B, I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

It's been so long since I had shown any emotion for my parents death. I guess it finally caught up with me.

I sighed, and we made our way to a stack of hay to sit. We face each other as I recalled that dreadful night. "I just haven't thought of that night in so long. Edward reminded me this morning and it's got me thinking."

"Thinking about what Darlin'?" he asked taking my hands into his. They were shaking uncontrollably.

"Edward was there for me after the murder, and I guess you can say that I feel like I owe him in some way. That's why I put up with his crap." Jasper nodded.

"Well Darlin' honestly, yeah it was nice of him, being there for you, but he chose to stay, you don't owe him anything."

"Yeah I know, but I guess it's my way of paying him back. He pretty much waited a whole year before making a move." I paused to looking up at him. "It's stupid, i know it is," I said dropping my head and fighting a next wave of tears. Jasper tilted my chin to make me look into his eyes.

"Stop hiding Bella," he whispered. "It's only you and I, don't be afraid of letting your emotions free." I instantly began to cry as a tidal wave of raw emotion ripped through me.

"It's all my fault," I cried. "My parents died because of me." Jasper once again, pulled me into his arms as I desperately clung to him.

Jasper didn't even seem to mind that I destroyed his shirt with my tears and snot. He just simply took it off and offered it as an oversized hanky. Once my sobs were under control, he spoke softly.

"Bella?" he asked, taking my hands. "What happened that night, could you control it? Did you invite that son of a bitch into your home?" I dried my eyes, and thought about his question. I saw where he was going with it.

"I know it's not my fault. I just can't help thinking that because of me, they're dead," I confessed. Edward and I never spoke about my guilt. I just bottled it up inside, and tried my best to forget about it all.

Jasper began stroking my hair as he held me close. We just sat there for an unmeasured moment in silence. I loved how comfortable he made me feel, how open we were to one another.

"Feeling better?" he asked softly, pulling away to look at me.

"Yes, thank you Jazz," I answered smiling.

"Still feel up for that ride?"

"Hell yeah," I said eagerly popping up and heading towards Mason. Jasper laughed, helping me mount the horse.

"Just what do you think you two are doing?" A voice asked from behind us. I turned to see glaring at us with her and on her hips.

"We're going for a ride," Jasper answered.

"And where's your shirt?" She asked glaring at the two of us.

" Look Alice-" I began as I hopped off the horse.

"No, _you_look bitch, keep your filthy hands off my man!" she screamed.

I just laughed at the audacity of her.

"You know, the only reason he's even with you, is because you're blackmailing him… You know what? Fuck this, I'll tell Edward myself," I said walking past her.

She pushed me, causing my head to bang against a post. I quickly stood up trying to calm myself, but seeing that smug look on her face threw that shit out the window. I wanted that bitch's blood!

I launched myself at her, knocking her onto the floor. I wrapped my hands around her neck and repeatedly banged her head against the earth. Before she could retaliate, I felt Jasper's arms wrap around my waist tugging me away, but not before I grabbed a fistful of her spiky hair.

Jasper protectively stood before me as Alice took her time to stand. I glanced over and saw my fist was still clenched around a wad of her hair.

"You'll pay for this! Jasper did you see what she did to me?" she said rubbing her head. I went to attack her again, only to be pulled back by Jasper.

I did a mental fist pump as I watched her smugly, she was now nothing but a bald headed pixie.

"Alice you pushed Bella, you had no right putting your hands on her." Alice's mouth dropped as if all her dreams had been crushed. I smiled victoriously.

"Jazzy, you can't be serious?" she asked heartbroken.

"Alice, whatever you thought you had walked in on, was nothing. Today is the anniversary of Bella's parents' death."

Her eyes softened for a moment, but turned cold again. "Why is your shirt off?" she asked.

"Jasper you don't have to answer to her," I said stepping to his side.

"Bella, relax and let me handle this," He said calmly. He walked over to where we had sat and picked up his shirt.

"Bella had been crying," he explained showing her the shirt.

"Whatever!" she snapped, looking me up and down in disgust. "You're lucky I love my brother and wouldn't want to add onto the stress he already has… dealing with you." She walked off.

"Is she serious?" I asked shaking with anger.

"Bella, you have to understand that Alice has something against us," he stated clearly upset.

"So we have to tolerate her craziness? I think not, I'd rather tell Edward my damn self, than bow down and kiss her ass!" I replied plopping down onto the haystack, arms crossed and glaring at Jasper. He walked over and sat beside me, looking into my eyes.

"Darlin' there's nothing I want more than to tell Edward and end all this bs. But right now isn't the right time, and you still haven't made your choice yet."

He was right. Something was up with Edward, and I had no idea why, but it was as if I could feel a storm brewing.

Jasper smiled crookedly and kissed my cheek.

"Come on, let's go for that ride," he said, pulling me up. I watched as he mounted his horse with ease and then helped me up behind him.

"You better hold on tight Darlin'," he said before Mason took off with speed.

It was exhilarating riding with Jasper, not to mention the friction and holding onto his naked chest. All he was missing was the cowboy hat.

We stopped at a beautiful meadow where a blanket was set up for the two of us. Jasper helped me down and led me over to the blanket where our breakfast waited.

I laid down and sighed blissfully. Jasper pulled me onto his lap, as we playfully fed each other.

I gazed at Jasper, eyes filled with desire. I knew what I had to do. We couldn't keep doing this to one another, as much as I wanted him, I was afraid to trust him. It was as if my heart was afraid to fully love him. It was unfair to the both of us to go on pretending like everything would work out. Maybe we were just too different. I pulled away putting some distance between us, never looking at him. I just couldn't bear to see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes.

"Jasper," I whispered, my voice laced with torment.

"I know Darlin,." he said softly, barely above a whisper. "You don't have to say it Bella." He pulled his hands away. I fought hard to keep my tears at bay.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I love you but I just can't keep doing this anymore." I peered into his eyes only to see heartbreak etched on his face. I quickly got up and ran towards Mason, as the tears broke free and ran down my cheeks.

"Bella where are you going?" Jasper asked trying to catch up to me as I mounted the horse.

"I'm sorry," I replied before taking off.

I wanted to go home. Home to Forks, where I could be alone and figure out this mess that I called my life. I headed to the house, and up to Edward's and my suite, to find him laying on the bed typing furiously away on his laptop.

"I just bumped our tickets to today at three," he said closing his laptop and smiling at me. I tried my best to smile but looked away.

"What's wrong love, you don't look so good."

"I'm going home," I announced meekly.

Edward laughed. "Yes we are love, I just booked our tickets."

"No I'm going back to Forks." I didn't wait for his response I just went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I finished, I could hear yelling coming from the hallway.

I quickly rushed outside to find Jasper pinned against the wall by Edward. Panic ran through my body.

"What did you do to her?" Edward demanded shoving Jasper's head into the wall.

"Edward what the hell are you talking about?" Jasper replied trying to stay calm.

"Bella's leaving me and I know you had something to do with it. So what did you do? Did you treat her like you did Tanya… huh… you just can't stand to see me have something good can you? You always have to have the best of everything," Edward hissed. I had never seen him like this.

"Edward!" I yelled feeling my rage boiling over.

"Bella go back inside this has nothing to do with you," Edward yelled, never taking his eyes off Jasper.

"What the hell are you doing to Jasper?" I asked, ignoring his request.

"Bella, go back inside and finish packing our flight leaves in a few hours."

"Let him go," I cried.

"Edward what ever happened between you and Bella, has nothing to do with me. It's obvious that the two of you need to sit down and talk. I know you need someone to blame your mistakes on, but this time it's not gonna be me," Jasper replied as he shoved him into the adjacent wall.

They both stood there glaring at one another with pure hatred in their eyes. It was only a matter of time before they attacked one another. I quickly stood between them and turned to Edward.

"Edward can we talk…alone please?" I asked.

"Why are you leaving me?" I took a deep breath.

"Edward I never said I was leaving, I just need a break."

"For what? I thought everything was going good between us. What did I do?"

"You seriously have the nerve to ask me that?" I yelled. "You just attacked your best friend for absolutely no reason and you have the audacity to ask what did you do? You know what your problem is Edward? You don't know how to take responsibility for your own actions, or be considerate to others. This week was the anniversary of my parents death and you never stop to think about how I may feel."

"How can I Bella, you're always pushing me away when I try." This man was clueless. I took a deep breath and calmed down before I lost my temper.

"Enough is enough Edward. I'm tired of being a fool for you," I said softly.

"So where does that leave us?"

"I honestly don't have an answer for that." Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Bella please rethink your decision, it's gonna kill me if you leave."

"It would kill me if I stay. It's time I start putting myself first." I walked off, and headed back to the room to pack my things, feeling proud of myself.

* * *

so im back i wanna say thank you to my new amazing betas for being so awesome. thoughts comments have an idea? just press that shinny little button below.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Be careful what you wish for

I was sick to my stomach. As I flushed the toilet and watched the contents of my stomach swirl down, I tried to forget what I had done. Just the thought of Edward in that way … I shivered in disgust.

"Are you okay, love?" he called from the bedroom.

_Oh, here we go again_. I hugged the toilet bowl and felt the bile rush out.

_What the hell was I thinking? _

He really went all out. He surprised me in front my apartment with a bouquet of exotic orchids. We went out to dinner; he was on his best behavior. We danced. I drank. He showed me the Edward I had fallen in love with years ago, and when we got home … we had sex.

_Oh gosh,_ just admitting it made me sick.

I got myself together and walked back out to the bedroom.

"Last night was amazing," he said with a smile on his face.

"Edward, last night was a mistake."

"Why was it a mistake? Was I bad?"

_Lord, kill me now. _

"You." I paused, but no matter how I tried to phrase it in my head, it would bruise his ego. "I'm sorry, Edward, but we aren't getting back together," I said, feeling horrible.

It was then I had my moment of clarity. I loved Edward, but just because you love someone, that doesn't make them the one. Edward was my safety blanket, and because I finally was on my own, I realized just how much I didn't need him in my life.

"Bella, you know, I just don't understand you," he said, getting up. "You've been begging me to have sex with you for years, and now that we do, it's still not enough."

"Edward, being on my own has given me a chance to really think things through, and honestly, I like being on my own. If you can't respect my space, then maybe we don't need to be together at all."

"Bella, please don't do this to me. Please just say you'll marry me, and we can figure all this out."

"Edward, listen to yourself. I was miserable with you because everything was always about you. I put your wants above my own, and I refuse to become that person again."

"What do I have to do to prove to you that this will work?" He sounded almost desperate.

"I don't know, Edward. I'm sure you can think of something."

"Bella, this is ridiculous."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I should have never slept with you."

"You're in love with someone else, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," I answered.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." He stared at me for a moment as if to see if I was lying. But the truth was, these past few months alone I'd learned to love myself. Being alone and independent was the best thing for myself. I was working at an elementary school as an English teacher, and I loved it.

"Well then, I'm sorry I wasted your time," he said, quickly dressing himself. "I won't bother you anymore." And just like that, he was gone and out of my life, or at least so I thought.

A few weeks later…

As I was walking towards my car, I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I tried my best to ignore the feeling and quickly rushed to my car. Once inside, I locked the doors. As I stuck my key in the ignition, I received a phone call. I looked down at the phone only to see it was Edward, again. So I ignored it and revved up the engine.

"Ms. Swan?" I heard a tap on my window.

"Hi, Travis, what are you doing?" I asked my student once I'd lowered the glass.

"This man wanted to speak to you." I looked up to see Jasper standing beside him looking as sexy as ever. "How much did he pay you?"

"Fifty bucks," the boy answered with a wide grin.

"You should have held out for a hundred, kid."

"Gotta go, see you tomorrow, Ms. Swan," he said, running towards the school bus.

"May I get in?" Jasper asked.

"You may," I replied, rolling up the window and watching him slide into the passenger side.

"How did you find me?" I asked, trying my best to mask my feelings.

"Bella, I'm a man of unlimited resources … I googled you." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. After all, it's been a while, and Christmas is right around the corner."

"Edward came crying to you, huh?"

"Yea like a baby," he chuckled. "I honestly do miss you, though."

"I miss you too. I just needed to get away from everything."

"You don't have to explain it, darlin'. I get it."

I smiled, remembering just how much he got me.

"I'm proud of you," he said after a moment. "You're doing what you've always wanted to do."

"Yeah and I love it."

"I can tell." He glanced down at my ring finger then out the window.

"How's psycho pixie?" I asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Left two weeks after you guys did."

"How come?"

"Junior didn't like her, and apparently she couldn't handle a sexless, loveless relationship." I had to laugh at that. "She ran off with some doctor from Mississippi."

"So what have you been up to for the past few months?" I asked.

"Focusing on a couple investments, I recently bought a cabin out here."

"Just in time for the holidays," I said.

"Yeah, Esme's in the middle of decorating it now as we speak."

I felt odd for some reason. I knew he was holding back something. Before we could say anything, I just had that annoying feeling again that someone was watching us. I glanced out the rearview to just see a figure in the woods. Pure fear washed over me as I put the car into gear and drove out of the parking lot as quick as I could.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I was in full-out panic mode as I drove recklessly through the streets of Seattle.

"Bella pull over!"

"I-I- I can't breathe," I said as I let go of the staring wheel.

I couldn't control my breaths. I was desperately gasping for air. Jasper grabbed the staring wheel, and I hit the brakes. We went off the road onto a curb. Jasper flew out the car and onto my side. He opened the door and scooped me out of my seat and sat me on the sidewalk.

"Inhaler," he yelled, rummaging through the car.

"Glo-glove ... co ... compartment," I managed to say. He quickly got it and held it to my mouth.

"Breath, darling," he yelled franticly as he rubbed my back. "Come on, Bella," he said as I started to feel lightheaded. He pumped my inhaler once more as I felt my breaths become easier.

"Just relax," he soothed, continuing to rub my back.

"Is everything alright here, sir?" I heard a voice call.

"Yes, she's fine, just had an asthma attack, that's all."

I closed my eyes, and I took deep breaths to calm myself. We needed to get out of here. I stood up slowly and walked to the other side of the car.

"Can you please get me out of here," I asked before getting in.

Jasper got in and without another word, he drove off.

"Where do you want to go?"

I paused for a moment; I couldn't go home if someone was stalking me.

"The cabin," I answered, looking through the rearview.

The rest of the ride was silent. Once we arrived, Jasper helped me in. The cabin was huge with a cozy fire place. While it was still under obvious renovation, there were a bunch of pillows set before it. He began to set the fire as I sat on the pile of pillows and wrapped myself with a blanket. After the fire was blazing, he sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me.

"What happened back there?"

"I think someone's stalking me."

"Stalking you?" he asked.

"I felt it when I was walking through the parking lot, and when I looked through the rearview mirror, I just saw this figure watching us, and I panicked."

"You think it may have been Edward?"

"I don't know Jazz," I said, resting my head on his chest. I missed this, being in his arms feeling safe and secure.

"Well, it's a good thing I was there. Who knows what would have happened to you."

"Thank you, Jasper," I said, looking into his eyes. And there it was, that spark that warmed my soul.

"Anytime," he answered with a crooked smile.

I leaned in and kissed him as I felt my heart trying to beat out my chest. I felt alive again.

He pulled away. "Bella, I—"

My phone interrupted us; it was Esme.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering why on earth she would have called.

"_Oh thank God, she answered_," she said, addressing someone else. "Bella, I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's been an accident. Edward is in the hospital.

"Well, where is he?"

"He's in Forks General hospital, and we're waiting on our flight back to Port Angeles."

"Where are you guys?"

"Phoenix, Carlisle was speaking at a convention. You're the closest to him.

"I'm on my way," I said before hanging up.

"What did Esme want?" Jasper asked.

"There's been an accident, Edward's in the hospital."

"I'll drive," he said, grabbing our coats.

"He's at Forks General," I said, following him out the door.

My heart was racing a mile a minute as I rushed through the corridors. For some reason I blamed myself. I couldn't stand the constant torment going on in my head.

_This is your fault._

Maybe it was my fault, maybe if had I been with him, perhaps he would have been okay. I stopped when I saw him. He was connected to so many machines. His face was cut up pretty badly with deep gashes, and his leg was in a cast. My heart stopped for a moment as tears ran down my cheeks.

_You did this to him._

I walked in, and I took cautious steps towards him. He seemed so frail and skinny.

"Edward," I cried as I gently touched his hand. His eyes opened, and he smiled.

"My angel," he replied. "I knew you would come for me." His voice was weak.

"Oh, Edward," I cried. "You had me so worried."

"I'm sorry I scared you, my love."

"I'm here for you," I said as he laced his fingers with mine. I heard a throat clear, and we both looked up to see Jasper standing there. His eyes were clouded as he stared at us. He looked away for a moment then tried his best to smile.

"Oh hey, J," Edward said, smiling.

"How are you doing, buddy? You gave us quite a scare, especially your _fiancé_." His voice cracked.

I was torn between two people. People sometimes say that you can't be in love with two people. Well, I say you can. I had been running away from my problems for so long that I never took their feelings into consideration.

Even though there was nothing going on between Jasper and I, I knew he was hurting. It was written all over his face, and he couldn't hide it anymore.

For countless nights I've dialed Jasper's number, fighting myself just to say something, but I couldn't go through with it. Something was holding me back.

Yes, we were close. Yes he understood me like no other, but our relationship was mainly physical. Could he even be in a serious relationship? Could I truly see myself with him? I was scared to love him. Jasper was too unpredictable, and the fear for the unknown paralyzed me. There were moments when there were signs of hope for us, like tonight when we almost crashed, and the day at the barn. But I needed consistency.

Then there's Edward. He and I have been through so much. He has taken me for granted, but I keep thinking he can change. I love him unconditionally. He was my hope when I had nothing left. He's been by my side from day one, and I can't imagine a life without him.

So at the end of the day, it all boils down to history versus passion.

"I'll be alright. I just have a minor fracture to my lower femur and cuts and bruises. I'll be okay in no time.

"You better be," Jasper said, looking down at the floor. The door opened and in walked his doctor.

"Could I speak to you two for a moment?"

"Sure," we answered. We stepped out and I just knew it was something bad.

"As you know, we've ran some tests on Edward, and it seems his kidneys are failing. He's been on treatment for some time now, but according to his records, his body is rejecting the treatment. He needs a donor. Also he's lost a lot of blood, so if it's possible, can the two of you give blood? Even if you're not a match, you may save someone else's life."

We both nodded.

"Thank you, doctor," Jasper said.

"The blood bank is on the first floor. If you need anything, you can have one of the nurses page me," he said before leaving. I just stood there unable to move.

"What's wrong?"

"He's known all along," I answered.

"Known what?"

"All this time, he knew he was sick, and he didn't tell anyone. All the medical journals and the time he spent studying and ignoring me was because of his kidney failure. I just … I don't know how I should feel right now." I paced the halls then spoke again.

"I'm angry because I deserved to know. I'm his fiancé."

Jasper just stood there. He seemed to be in his own world.

"Bella, Jas, I made it as fast as I could," Emmett said, rushing towards us and swooping me into his massive arms.

"How's boy wonder?" he asked once he'd set me back onto my feet, but Jasper and I were in our own worlds.

"Hello? Did the two of you hear me?" he asked, snapping his fingers.

I looked up and tried to muster a smile. "The doctor just left, besides the fracture to his knee and the cuts and scrapes, Edward has kidney failure. He's in need of a new one." Saying it felt so hard.

"Well, we knew he was trying a few treatments."

"Wait, what?"

"Edward's been trying out different treatments for over a year now," Emmett answered.

I said nothing. I just turned and headed towards the exit.

"Bella, wait."

"For what, Jasper?" I glared at him. I was beyond pissed off. "All this time," I muttered, sliding down the wall and hugging my legs.

"He told everyone but me. Do you know how that makes me feel? I've been wasting my time for over four years, trying to convince myself that he was right for me," I said, crying.

"He told everyone but me," I repeated. My heart was aching. Jasper sat beside me and pulled me into his arms. I felt at home. "I feel like such a fool."

"Bella, you're not."

"Yes, I am. I've been denying what my hearts been screaming for just because I didn't want to hurt him. I love Edward, I do, but I can't be with him anymore."

"Bella, what are you trying to say?"

I looked into his eyes. "I'm saying—"

"My brother is sick, and this is where you are?" a screeching voice echoed throughout the hallway.

Don't shoot me guys I know it's been a while but I'm back just in time for the new years lol. So what did you think about the chapter? Loved it hate it let me know. Who do you think is stalking Bella, it sure wasn't Edward could it be pixie bitch…or maybe someone else hmmm. And now that we finally know what was Edwards's problem what do you guys think. Oh and anybody in the medical field with knowledge of kidney failure I have a quick question. So review so I could post the next chap. I'll send previews


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Brothers

"You really need to get a life instead of following mine, Alice."

"Bella don't even bother with her," Jasper said, glaring at her.

"So, this is what you're back to Jasper, sneaking behind my brother's back, fucking, not giving a damn about other people's feelings."

"Alice, you're delusional," I said, getting up and trying to walk away only to be shoved by her.

"Alice, I don't think you want a repeat of last time, so I advise you to keep your damn hands to yourself. You got that!"

"Screw you, Bella." I began to walk away, but stopped.

"Let me ask you something. When Jasper was ignoring you, not having sex with you, how did you feel?" She didn't answer. "Next time you want to judge me, put yourself in my shoes."

"Bella, where are you going?" Jasper asked, catching up to me.

"I'm telling Edward that I'm leaving."

"Bella, you can't just leave him like that."

"Jas, I meant for the night," I laughed. "Once he's healed, then we can tell him."

"So, you are going to leave him?" he asked, trying not to build his hopes up.

I smiled and caressed his face. "I choose you, Jasper."

He picked me up and spun me around while kissing me. "Darlin', I've been waiting so long to hear you say that. I love you, too."

After our little happy moment, we headed back to Edward's room to say our goodbyes, headed to the blood bank, and then went to my house.

I felt a bit at ease now that Jasper was with me. We lay on bed and just talked.

"Jasper, can I be honest with you?" I asked after a comfortable silence.

"Sure, darlin', what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

I loved it when he allowed that southern drawl of his to come out. There was nothing sexier than to hear him speak.

"I do have a few reservations about us."

"What are they?" he asked, propping up his head.

"I think my heart is afraid to fully love you. Our relationship has been for the most part at least, purely physical, and I guess I'm not fully convinced that you're ready for something serious."

"Bella, there's nothing in this world I want more than you. You had me since the very first time I laid eyes on you."

"At the engagement party?"

"No, I have a bit of a confession to make, Bella. Do you remember the day when you jumped off a cliff at the beach?"

"Yeah, it was the day after my parent's funeral. I felt alone, and the guilt nearly suffocated me. My friends and I used to cliff dive all the time, and I just wanted to feel that sense of freedom again. Only I nearly drowned."

"You never saw me there. I thought you were trying to commit suicide, and I went in after you."

"I never saw you when I woke up."

"Yeah, the tribe isn't a big fan of my family. After all, we did take some land from them, and I didn't want any problems, so I left. Besides one of the guys seemed to have known you, so I knew you would have been okay."

I was shocked. "You saved my life."

"It was my job to protect and serve, you know," he joked.

"Wait, weren't you suppose to be there—"

"They had given me some time off after the whole P.O.W thing."

"Jasper, I don't know what to say. Had you not left, we could have been together all this time."

"I didn't want you to see me. I was self-conscious about my body and all my scars, and … I didn't want you to see me like that."

I looked into his eyes and smiled. "If only you could see what I see in you."

"You're crazy to love me, Bella."

"I'd rather be crazy than spend another day without you."

He kissed me deeply until I began feeling lightheaded. It was as if a source of energy just ran through my body with every kiss.

"I've been thinking," he said, after pausing and pulling me closer to him.

"Don't hurt yourself," I joked.

Jasper poked me on my side causing me to shriek.

"At the hospital, you said that for the most part our relationship is mostly physical, right?"

"Jas, that was only because whenever we were together our time was limited."

"Yes, but I want to spend the next few weeks reconnecting with you."

"Oh yeah, just how do you think you'll be able to do that?"

"By courting you,"

"Jasper, this isn't the 1800s."

"Bella, it's the way I was raised, and I want to do this right."

I kissed him. "So does that mean no sex?"

"Unfortunately, yes." His voice cracked, and I couldn't help but laugh. I gave him a kiss and adjusted myself so that my ass rubbed up against his manhood.

"Behave yourself," he said, trying to sound serious.

"Whoops my bad," I replied, giggling.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me goodnight, then began whispering in my ear. "I want to spend the rest of my life holding you in my arms at night."

I couldn't help but smile as I felt my heart swell.

_This has to be love._

The next morning I woke up the lovely smell of bacon. I rushed to the bathroom to fix myself up and make myself presentable before heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning, darlin'," Jasper greeted with a come-fuck-me smile. I just groaned and sat at the island.

"I forgot you're not a morning person," he said with a laugh, placing my plate of pancakes and bacon before me and kissing my lips.

"No, it's not that. You're teasing me," I stated before digging in.

"How am I tempting you, Bella?" he asked with mock disbelief while fixing his plate.

"By smiling at me with that come-lay-with-me smirk."

"I never knew I had such a smile," he joked as he joined me with his plate.

"Well, now you do," I replied, stuffing bacon in my mouth.

"Is there any other way I 'tease' you?" he asked after sipping his coffee.

"Let's see, when you wink at me, when you talk in that southern drawl, when you whisper my name, when you touch me—"

"Okay, I get the point, Bella. I'm irresistible," he said, grinning.

"Unfortunately, you are. You're like sex with legs."

He nearly choked as he laughed so hard.

"I'm glad you find this amusing." I pouted.

"Darlin', trust me it's going to be just as hard for me to not want to lay you on this table and fuck the shit out of you."

Oh dear God, I just came.

"Sorry … let's just see if we can last a month."

"That would be the longest four weeks of my life."

Jasper just laughed at me. "What are you going to do while I'm at work?"

"Well, I have a few little errands to do before I check on Edward."

"Okay, well I guess I can meet you there then. Today's the last day of school before Thanksgiving."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied.

We finished our breakfast. Then I hurried to get dressed and head to work.

Halfway through the day, Jasper texted me saying 'we need to talk'. Panic ran through my body as I called him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, almost too scared to hear his answer.

His voice was hard and stern. "We'll talk when you get off work. I'll come pick you up."

"Okay," was all I could say before the line went dead.

The rest of the day was a blur; it was as if I was on autopilot. Don't ask me how my classes went because I don't even remember.

Once school was out, I walked out the front door to find a man standing on the corner with his face covered. Something about him seemed oddly familiar to me. I heard a horn that broke me out of my concentration; it was Jasper. I took a deep breath and looked again, but the strange man was gone. I shook it off and headed towards the car. Jasper kissed me, and without another word, he drove off.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"You'll find out once were at the hospital. Carlisle and Esme are back, and we are all going to find out together."

At least it wasn't about us, I thought, finally able to relax.

Once at the hospital, everyone looked so depressed. I greeted Carlisle and Esme and sat beside Emmett, who was with a blond bombshell I'd never seen before. No sooner had we sat down, than Edward's doctor walked in.

"Now that we have everyone together, let's get down to business. As I've told some of you, Edward's kidneys are failing. He's been doing treatment, but his body isn't responding to it. Our only hope is for a transplant. Jasper, last night you donated blood, and you and your brother have the same blood type."

"Did you just say brother?" Emmett asked in shock.

"Yes," the doctor said, looking nervously at Carlisle. "They didn't know they were brothers, did they?" the doctor asked nervously.

"No, they did not," Carlisle replied.

"Well, Jasper, you would be the ideal candidate for a kidney for Edward." Jasper's face was stone cold. "Okay ... well, I'm gonna leave you guys to discuss … whatever. I'm sorry, Carlisle," the doctor said before leaving.

It was unbelievably quiet in the room besides Edward's monitors.

"All this time, Dad, you always put him before me. Jasper this, Jasper that. It was as if I was never good enough for you."

"Edward, what are you talking about?" Carlisle replied. "I was always there for you. Where on earth is all this coming from?"

"Oh we just walked right into a shit storm, B," Emmett joked. I tried my best not to laugh.

"Where is this coming from? He was always better than me at everything. The one thing that I held onto—now I don't even have that!"

"Edward your being ridiculous. This rivalry going on in your head was only with you. Jasper and Rose lost their lives in that fire. They needed us, and I thought you understood that."

"Can't you see, Carlisle? He's nothing but a selfish bastard who only cares about himself. Bella, I don't know how you could want to marry such a self-centered spoiled ass pig," blondie said, standing up and staring at me.

_Why the hell do I have to be dragged into this mess? I'm not the one who found out Carlisle was my real daddy._

"Rose, that is enough!" Esme yelled. "Whether so or not, we are a family, regardless if we're connected by blood or not, and I will not allow this to break us apart. Do you all hear me?" she stated sternly. Everyone, to their dismay, nodded.

"Look, Edward, whatever it is you felt, I have done to you in the past and present. I am sorry. I've always considered you my brother and never meant to hurt you," Jasper said, walking towards him.

"Fuck you, Jasper. You think I don't know what you're doing? Do you think I'm going to fall for that? Then you got another thing coming. You're not going to charm your way out of this one," Edward said, glaring at him. They both stared at one another. I could tell Jasper was ready to attack him. His body was already in assault mode. I stood up and touched Jasper's chest.

"I think we should all leave and let Edward get some rest," I said, looking at Jasper, then the rest of the family.

"It's been a long day, and you all look tired," I added. Jasper closed his eyes and took a deep breath and smiled.

"You're right, Bella," he replied, turning around and smiling. "Let's go. Dinner is on me."

"Edward, I hope you take this time alone to think long and hard about what you said because I refuse to allow my son to destroy something your father and I have tried so hard to build. I am very disappointed in you," Esme said before running out the room.

"Edward, Son, maybe I didn't say it enough, but I love you, and this monster that you're morphing into, I don't like it. If you don't change, you're going to wind up losing everything, including Bella. Take care of yourself," he said before following after Esme.

"We'll follow you guys," Emmett said before walking out.

"Okay. Bella, are you ready to go?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, give me a second to say goodbye to Edward."

"When you're done, Bella, I would like to talk to you," Alice said. "I'll wait for you outside."

"Okay," I replied, shocked. Once they were gone, I sat in the chair beside Edward's bed.

"Edward, who are you?"

"I don't understand your question."

"Who are you? Because the person that was here today is neither the Edward I know nor has he been for the past year and a half."

"I don't have the strength to fight with you, Bella," he said, turning away.

"I suggest you find the strength to figure out how to fix this mess you created because you're on the verge of losing everything you love, including me. So get it together, Edward," I said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"I already lost you, so what's the point in fighting anymore?" he said softly.

I stopped unsure of what to say. "The Edward I know wouldn't quit," I said as I opened the door and walked out.

"What do you want, Alice," I said, leaning against the wall. Those pumps were killing me, and all I wanted to do was to sit down somewhere.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you. I didn't realize who my brother was becoming."

"It's okay, Alice. You were just protecting Edward. That's all."

"He really loves you."

"Who does?"

"Jasper, today when he and Edward were arguing, he was ready to attack him and you calmed him down. I see that you're what's best for him now."

"Thank you, Alice. I really appreciate that."

"No problem, you take good care of him."

"Thanks, are you coming to dinner with us?"

"No, I think I'll stay here and watch Edward—make sure he's okay."

"Okay, well take care," I replied, heading towards the elevator.

Once in the car, Jasper turned on the engine and turned to me. "What did Alice want?"

"She wanted to apologize for the way she treated me."

"Are you serious?" he asked in shock.

"As a heart attack. She said she sees now that I'm the best thing for you."

"You are," he replied, smiling. He leaned in to kiss me, but was stopped by Emmett's horn.

"Come on, hungry bear over here." We just laughed and Jas drove off.

Dinner with Emmett and Rose was odd. The whole time, Rose was just staring at Jasper and I.

"Excuse me while I head to the ladies' room," I said, getting up.

"I think I'll join you," Rose said, following me.

Once in the bathroom, Rose locked the door and checked to see if anyone else was there.

"Is there some—"

"Cut the crap. I know you're in love with my brother," she said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry," was all I could think to say.

"I know you're not deaf, Bella."

"Look, Rose, I don't want a problem with you."

"He really loves you, Bella, and he's my brother-"

"I know, and I understand your concern—"

"When are you going to leave Assward?"

"How did you know?"

"It's a twin thing. Why do you think Jasper avoids me?"

I leaned against the counter and sighed. "I guess once Edward's better."

"Well, he may never get better if he doesn't get that kidney."

I looked at her in horror. "Believe it or not, I do still care for Edward and his well being. The last thing I'd want is for Edward to die."

"One way or another, it will kill him when he finds out that once again Jasper has won." She checked her makeup and straightened her perfect hair. "Good luck with that," she said before leaving.

Well finally we get to meet Rose and we find out that Jasper and Rose are related to Edward…and already theres a sibling rivalry going on. So what do you think? Let me know!


End file.
